Dragonballs and Wishes
by lorilynn
Summary: Sometimes wishes aren't what you expect! When Pan & Bra wish for the perfect mate, who shows up? None other than young Vegeta & young Raditz. Special thanks for all the awesome reviews! I have had great feedback from B/V and P/T fans. Give it a shot! **COMPLETED** Pan/Geta, Bra/Raditz,Bulma/Vegeta **Lemons** special thanks to Timothyjamesf @ deviantart for letting use his artwork
1. Dragon Balls

Hello! I've been thinking of this for a while and finally just had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it! This is A/U, Goku is alive(Yeah!), Anything out of the ordinary is to blamed on A/U

Disclaimer:I don't own dragonballz or any of the characters in this story

Chapter One:

Pan watched out the window as she spotted the gleaming silver jet copter in the sky. She couldn't believe that she had been able to talk her parents into letting her and Bra to spend their two weeks of summer traveling. They were so over protective! Her and Bra had just graduated last week from high school and were planning on going to college in the fall. Pan was studying business and Bra was going for a marketing degree. This would be their last carefree summer. The grass spread out in waves as the copter sat down in the front yard. Pan hurriedly threw the last of her capsulated items into her back pack and ran down the stairs. Her mom and dad were waiting for her in the living room as Bra came to the door.

"Ready?" Bra asked her deep, blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Yep!" Pan replied giving her parents a goodbye kiss.

"Be careful, and don't forget to call!" They yelled as the two girls hurried towards the air jet.

Bra expertly started the plane and lifted it off the ground, soon they were zooming above the clouds.

"Ah, two weeks of sand and relaxation." Pan said settling into her chair.

"Um. Actually I kind of had something else in mind." Bra replied staring intently at the windshield.

Pan groaned and looked over at her blue haired friend. Bra had inherited her blue hair and eyes from her mother she really wasn't sure what Vegeta's contribution was yet. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't spend our vacation shopping. This is the first time our parents are letting us go on vacation unescorted."

"That's exactly my point." Bra countered. Usually her older brother Trunks or Pan's uncle Goten were bribed to go with them. "We're free! We can do whatever we want and I have a plan, and it's not shopping." Bra said glancing over at Pan and smirking.

'Maybe she did get something from Vegeta.' Pan thought observing her friends smirk and the devious gleam in her eye.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Pan muttered. "All right what's your plan?"

"Dragonballs." Bra said simply.

Pan was speechless. "What? It can take months to find them all!"

Bra grinned "Not with my brains and your brawn. I figure we can do it in a week."

"Or less." Pan added starting to warm up to the idea. Her mischievous streak was over coming her shock.

Bra reached down and pulled out a bag and handed it to Pan. Pan opened it finding Bra had already gotten the dragonball radar and impressively updated it. She also had a map book where she had already pin pointed the exact location of each and every ball.

"Wow, you have been busy, no one knows about this?" Pan asked amazed at the information that Bra had gathered.

"Nope, just you and me. I figured we would get your grandpa's ball last." It had been a tradition in Pan's family to keep the 4 star dragonball. Pan nodded in agreement.

"So when do we start?" Pan asked grinning.

"Now." Bra replied as she started to land in a clearing.

The two girls scrambled from the jet and Pan quickly adjusted the radar. "Neat it even shows depth."

"Yep, cool huh? That's in case it's buried somewhere. Let's get started!"

10 days later...

The yellow sparkling balls were laid out in order. It had taken them longer than had expected. There were a couple of perilous situations that the girls had to over come. Pan had snuck back into her house and removed the last ball without incident yesterday. They had decided it would be best to summon the dragon in a remote location. Hopefully none of their parents would notice. Neither of them had done this before and didn't know how dark it got or how long it lasted so they decided to wait until nightfall.

"What should we wish for?" Pan asked her eyes were wide in awe at the sight of the glowing orbs.

Bra sighed. "I've given this alot of thought. We both have had major problems trying to find a boyfriend, I mean these human boys get intimidated so easily or they only want one thing. Our parents got lucky, they found someone who understands them and loves them for who they are, not what they are. That's what I want. That's what we need. I think we should wish for the perfect boyfriends."

Pan's mouth fell open. "Are you serious? You're going to let some lizard decide who to date? That is so superficial!"

Bra pouted. "No think about it, Trunks has Marron, and Goten has Paris. Who do we have? NOBODY!" Bra said answering her own question. "Don't you want someone who understands you? That won't trip out if you lift a car or something?"

Pan sighed. She was sitting on the ground holding her head in her hands. Bra was right. The dragon was all knowing. He could look inside of people and see their strengths and weaknesses. Why not? Pan looked thoughtful as she stood up and dusted off her pants. She crossed her arms and smirked. "If we do this it needs to count. I say we wish for the perfect mate."

"Nani?" Bra asked. "But that's for keeps! What if we don't like them? What if they're ugly?"

Pan rolled her eyes as her tail swished absently behind her. "We can make some requirements. Like they have to be strong."

"And handsome." Bra added imagining her perfect mate.

"And smart." Pan added.

"Well not to smart." Bra said laughing.

"Let's do it!"

Bra raised her hands and summoned the dragon. The two girls paled as the sky opened up and lighting shot high in the air around them. They stood close together for comfort as their tales nervously wrapped around each other like a psychedelic candy cane. The dragon burst forth into the air and they stared at it speechless.

"Oh my Dende." Bra mouthed.

"Make your wish." A gravelly voice boomed.

"Ah..Um" Bra said and Pan nudged her. "Oh yeah, right, our wish! We both have a wish with the same specifications." She paused trying to word it glamorously like she knew her mother would. "We want you to search all throughout time and space to bring us our perfect mates.."

"It is done." The dragon boomed cutting Bra off and disappearing.

Pan's mouth fell open. "But we didn't get to add our specifications!"

"Oh no." Bra said "What have we done ? There's no telling who we'll end up with! How will we know who they are and who's is who? How long does this take anyway?"

Pan shrugged.

They stood for hours waiting until eventually they sat down and fell asleep.


	2. As you wish

Disclaimer:ditto

Chapter 2

Pan awoke after being shaken roughly for several minutes. Her eyes fluttered at first then they shot open as she remembered where she was and why. Her blue haired friend was leaning over her.

"Are they here?" Pan asked jumping up and looking around at the empty field.

"No." Bra said dejectedly sitting down next to her. "Maybe it didn't work."

Pan climbed to her feet stubbornly. "Of course it'll work! They ALWAYS work."

"But we have to go home tomorrow. And we wasted all our time!" Bra groaned.

Pan helped her friend up. "It'll be okay it probably just takes a while to search all of space and time."

Two weeks later...

The Z gang had gathered for their annual reunion. They decided to have it in a deserted area so everyone could feel comfortable without having to worry about a bunch of nosey humans. Bra and Pan were grudgingly helping the ladies with the food while the men were watching Vegeta and Goku spar nearby. They were in their normal forms since Bulma and Chichi forbid them to turn super. They would like to have one reunion where the meal didn't end up being destroyed.

Bra and Pan were laying out the heaping dishes of food on the tables when Bra pulled Pan aside. The two girls hadn't mentioned the incident since they returned. They were afraid of being over heard. No one had mentioned the dragon being summoned so they assumed it was better to just not say anything at all.

"I've been thinking." Bra whispered making sure their mothers and friends were occupied. "Maybe nothing happened because our mates are already here."

Pan sighed "I've thought about that but, in your wish he was supposed to bring them to us. I don't know."

"GIRLS! Come get the potato salad!" Chi-chi yelled.

They quickly headed over to complete the task. Pan and Bra each grabbed a huge bowl and headed to separate tables to set down the food. Pan sat her bowl down and licked her finger where it had overflowed and landed on her hand. Her stomach growled as if asking for more. She was about to ask when they could eat when the sky grew dark as dark clouds gathered over them.

"Uh oh." Pan muttered as lightning flash and the wind picked up.

"That's odd." Bulma said looking up at the sky.

A loud voice spoke. "Your wish has been granted."

Suddenly two large space pods were dropped from the sky as if from a large hand. One pod crashed down on the table in front of Bra and the other hit the table in front of Pan. The two tables of food were destroyed in the blink of an eye. Pan and Bra jumped back in shock.

"What the .." Videl said watching wide eyed as the first pod door started to open slowly. There was a hiss as the air tight seal was released and a rather large hand grabbed the side of the pod. They were speechless as a very large saiyan pulled himself out.

Bra covered her mouth to stifle a scream as she took in the sight before her. He had long spikey, black hair that draped down to his knees. His eyes were black and he grinned at her as he automatically touched the scouter covering one eye to check her power reading.

Pan's attention was drawn away from Bra as the pod in front of her swooshed open and a smaller gloved hand could be seen. Pan gasped as the man completely climbed out and she felt her blood turn cold as she looked up at the saiyan standing in front of her.

"V_Vegeta?" Pan stuttered in shock as thoughts swirled in her mind.

Vegeta looked down at her and smirked.

"What the hefl is going on here?" A loud voice roared from above. Pan was relieved a little when Vegeta touched down putting himself between the large saiyan and his princess.

Goku and the others landed in between the two girls and Pan was miffed a bit as Gohan pushed her behind him.

"Sire?" The large saiyan asked kneeling on one knee in front of Vegeta.

The new Vegeta observed his counter part as confusion flittered across his face. "Father?" He questioned bowing also.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk and stand to his full height as he chuckled. Bulma rolled her eyes, that's all he needed was an ego boost.

"Ah excuse me." She said pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "There seems to be some confusion here and I think it would be best if we headed back to capsule and discussed it over lunch, since our meal was ruined. Again." She said eyeing the saiyans.

Vegeta nodded, grabbed Bulma, lifted her into the sky and flew towards capsule corp. Krillen and 18 followed, as did Goku who carried Chi-chi, Trunks carried Marron, Goten carried Paris, leaving Yamacha and Piccolo to follow.

That left Gohan and Videl, Pan, Bra and the new comers. Gohan eyed them suspiciously.

"Pan, you and Bra go ahead with Videl I'll keep an eye on these two."

Pan nodded and grabbed Bra's arm dragging the still dazed girl up in the air with her. "Bra you've got to learn how to fly." Pan said as they headed toward C.C. Pan desperately needed to talk to Bra but she couldn't with her mother so close. She could feel her fathers ki behind her, along with the others. A red tinge colored her nose as she thought about the young Vegeta. The voice said that this was her wish, but how? She dreaded what was to come. What happened if they found out it was her and Bra. What would they say? She looked down realizing with surprise that she was almost there as she slowed down and landed on the lawn in the back yard.

A/N Well were you guys surprised? Let me know what you think I love reviews.


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz, sorry

Chapter 3

Everyone arrived and they gathered in the large atrium area of capsule corps. Bra and Pan tried their best to blend in the back with the shrubbery. The two Saiyans were at the front of the room with Vegeta. They had already determined that one was in fact Vegeta and the other was none other than Raditz.

"Where are we? How did you escape the explosion." The young Vegeta questioned with his arms crossed and his tail wrapped securely around his waist.

"You're on the planet Earth and I am not your father, I am you in the future."

"What? That's impossible!" Young Vegeta yelled forgetting his composure for a moment.

Vegeta snorted . "Obviously it is possible isn't it. How did you get here?"

"I don't know I had just received Raditz's transmission from Earth and headed here with Nappa. But that would have taken a year not days."

"How about you?" Vegeta asked Raditz.

"I was on a mission for Freeza to scout out an uninhibited planet and the next thing I knew I woke up here."

"That's odd you are from two different time frames, so that makes you two about the same age." Gohan said looking thoughtful.

"Who are you?" Young Vegeta demanded.

"He is Kakarrot's first brat, and his mate, That is Kakarrot and his mate, he is Kakarrot's second brat and whoever, These are my brats and my mate."

"WHAT?! You lowered yourself to mate with a weakling. Humans are the most pathetic race in the universe. How disgusting!" Young Vegeta spat out snarling, offending most of the people in the room.

Vegeta growled. "Well I wasn't left with many options."

"Vegeta! We'll discuss this later!" Bulma scolded continuing around the room, "This is Krillen and his wife and his daughter, the green guy is Piccolo and that's Yamcha. Hey where did Pan go?" Bulma asked looking for the small girl.

Pan tried to hide behind a large bush but to no avail, Bulma spotted her and dragged her towards the front.

"This is Pan. Gohan's daughter." Bulma said finishing her introductions.

Young Vegeta looked over the girl closely he remembered her from their meeting earlier. He noticed her downcast eyes and her tail swaying nervously behind her and he smirked.

Bulma looked thoughtful releasing Pan's arm. " You know we have to call you something else."

"Geta." Pan said almost as a caress. More to herself than anything.

"That's perfect! From now on until we decide what to do with you, you are Geta. I've been thinking, I think they were wished here by the dragonballs." Bulma piped up describing what had happened earlier before the others arrived.

"That's impossible!" Gohan said. "Our dragonball is locked away at home. No one knows the code except for .." His voice trailed off as he noticed his daughter sneaking out of the room. "PAN!"

Pan turned around slowly and forced an innocent look on her face. She was doing a very poor job of it. 'Darn I don't see how Bra gets away with these things.' Pan never was a good liar. She had more of a let the truth be known and to heck with the consequences philosophy. I guess it's from her Saiyan side.

Gohan didn't buy it. "So that's why you wanted to go away, to search for the dragonballs. Do you realize how serious this is? This is not some game. You know how dangerous Vegeta and Raditz were in the past, you put this whole world in jeopardy with your actions!"

Pan was frozen her father had never been this angry at her before. Never. She nervously opened her mouth to defend herself when suddenly a flash of blue appeared attaching itself to her arm.

Bra's blue eyes flashed at Gohan, "It's not her fault it was my idea."

Gohan growled "I'm sure that Pan was completely against it. What exactly was your wish?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and glaring down at the two young girls.

"Well, Pan wished to be stronger than Vegeta. And it kinda backfired." Bra said smiling wistfully as she shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Uhh, Yeah," Pan said continuing "and Bra wished for someone to fix their hair."

Bra froze for a split second before forcing another smile. "Oopsie!"

Bulma stepped up. "Bra how you make such a trivial wish? What happens if someone gets killed? We'll have to wait another year before we can revive them."

Goku stepped up, "Don't be so hard on them being dead isn't that bad." He smiled as everyone else sweat dropped.

Bulma sighed, "Well I guess the girls have learned their lesson. I'm sure that they won't do anything like again. Will you?"

Pan and Bra both shook there heads No. Bra gave Pan a 'see I told you so look.'

"Why don't you girls go upstairs until lunch is ready." Bulma said.

"Okay." They yelled in unison as two sets of eyes in particular watched the girls run up the stairs with their tails flying behind them.

Upstairs.

The girls ran into Bra's room shutting and locking the door behind them. They fell onto the bed mentally exhausted.

"Oh my gosh!" Pan said holding her head.

Bra turned on her friend. "What the heck was that? 'I wanted to fix someone's hair thing'?"

Pan groaned "I'm sorry it's the only thing I could think of at the time! 'Sides they bought it didn't they."

Bra sighed. "I don't know. But at least they didn't accuse us of lying. I don't think they could tell for sure. So the dragon said that our wish was granted, so that means.."

"That you get Raditz and I'm stuck with your father!" Pan moaned banging her head against the headboard.

Bra giggled. "He is not my father. Sides look at it this way: it could have been worse."

Pan looked at Bra raising her eyebrow.

"Ok maybe not." Bra muttered.


	4. FOOD!

Wow reviews! They came with out begging, they came without groveling, they came without pleading, beseeching, and threats.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz or the grinch

Chapter 4 Food

Down stairs..

Chi-chi and the others went to start dinner leaving the men alone. Gohan was talking to Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku while Geta and Raditz were across the room.

"How are we going to send them back?" Goten asked.

Trunks sighed, well we have no idea which dimension they came from or what time for that matter, we could screw up the universe."

Gohan sighed "Well, it looks like we will have to wait a year to use the dragon balls again."

"But what do we do in the mean time?" Goku asked.

A loud explosion rocked the house and they turned around to see a smirking Geta and a hole in the wall the size of bus. Before they could respond Bulma burst into the room.

"What the heck?! Ohh, you are in trouble mister! I just had that wall repaired last week!" She stormed as Geta looked at her amused. "Oh well, you can all go eat before you destroy the rest of the house."

There was a small stampede as the Saiyans ran to the dinning room. Geta and Raditz sat on opposite sides near the end. Trunks and Goten sat down next to them as they filled there plate. Sniffing the air for the foul odor they smelled they quickly traced it back to Geta and Raditz who were oblivious to it. The two exchanged looks and moved down to the other end of the table. Bulma called the girls downstairs and they quickly went to fill their plates. They noticed dishearteningly that the only two seats left were next to Geta and Raditz. They glanced at each other and blushed.

"Sit down and eat." Chi-chi urged as the two moved slowly down the table. Pan sat next to Geta and Bra sat next to Raditz. Thankfully they were too engrossed in their food to notice the girls. Bra and Pan started to eat quickly so they could leave the table as soon as possible. The girl's noticed the odor but tried to ignore it as they chucked down their food. 'I guess they don't have too many showers in space' she thought. She snuck a glace over at Vegeta and for the first time noticed the dark brown stains on his uniform and she almost retched as she realized that it was dried blood. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bra desperately kicking her under the table.

At the other end of the table Gohan was talking between bites of food. "I don't trust them. I think they should be observed 24/7. We can take shifts."

Vegeta guffawed. "I'll take care of mine, you take care of yours." Vegeta said thinking of the potential that Geta had. He would make a great sparring partner in time.

Goku nodded. "OK." He mumbled spurting food out of his mouth in the process.

"Kakarrot you are disgusting." Vegeta spat.

"What?" Pan mouthed to Bra over the table. Bra's face had gotten very pale. "xnaymytailnay."

Pan looked puzzled what could be wrong with her tail? She purposely dropped her napkin and leaned down to pick it up. Unfortunately, her head brushed against Geta's leg and she silently cursed herself hoping he wouldn't notice. She lowered herself further and picked up her napkin as she looked over across from her to see Bra's tail intertwined with Raditz's tail. In surprise Pan sat up quickly hitting her head on the table as she went.

"Shit!" She yelled. Grabbing her head she realized what she had said and immediately covered her mouth. She heard snickers from Trunks and Goten down the table which she quieted with a death look. She glanced at her friends pleading look and over at Raditz who was still stuffing his face. She wondered if he was even aware of what his tail was doing. She stood up and stretched "Thanks Bulma. I'm full are you done Bra?" Bra nodded happily as Pan came up behind her and pinched his tail hard at the base so she wouldn't hurt Bra's. Raditz tail unraveled and he stood up automatically shooting a ki blast at his assailant Pan. Pan just crossed her arms and deflected the blast up and through the roof leaving another sizeable hole. Raditz growled at Pan menacingly.

Geta stood up quickly "Leave her be." Bra smirked and elbowed Pan as Raditz looked at Geta dumbfound before he grumbled and retook his set. Geta looked at Pan appreciatively before he sat down as well. Pan felt her face turning red and turned away before anyone could notice.

Chi-chi stood up. "Well I hate to eat and run Bulma but I think we should head home before your house is blown up."

Goku groaned. "But I'm not done yet." Chi-chi leaned down and whisper in his ear. "I'll give you some desert later."

"EEWWWW!' Goten replied covering his ears as he over heard. He reluctantly got up to take Paris home. Gohan and Videl followed suit. They all headed towards the door when Vegeta yelled out "Don't forget your dog!" referring to Raditz. Pan quickly caught up to her parents and climbed in the backseat of the air car. She turned around and waved bye to Bra as they flew away.


	5. Dumped

If you enjoy this which I'm assuming you are since you made it to chapter 5 read my other fic 'Something thing wasn't there before' it's g/v

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter 5

Pan sat in the living room watching a kung fu marathon and eating popcorn. Her parents had gone out for the day with Chi-chi and Goku. She hadn't talked to Bra since yesterday's incident. She was afraid to call her. The phone rung and she absent mindedly reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Pan! How are you?" A cheery male voice asked.

"What do you want Uncle Goten?" Pan asked sounding annoyed.

"Well gee since you asked I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"No."

"Great! I'll be by in a minute!"

"Wait! I said.." Pan cut off as she heard the buzzing from the phone. She sighed and went back to eating her popcorn.

Knock, knock. That was fast Pan thought as she went to open the door. Goten stood there grinning from ear to ear. "I owe you one!" He said flying off into the sky leaving Raditz on her doorstep with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Pan growled and yelled after him "I'll get you for this!" she said shaking her fist in the air.

She turned around to find Raditz gone, panic began to set in but quickly turned to anger as she heard munching noises behind her. He was eating her popcorn. She walked in slamming the door behind her. She was about to yell at him when the phone rang again.

"WHAT?" She yelled picking it up.

"Gee your in a good mood today, let me guess.. Ah, Goten saddled you with Raditz." Bra said sounding cheerful.

"How did you guess?" Pan asked.

"'Cause mom dragged dad off to some last minute event and left Trunks in charge of Geta. Apparently Goten and Trunks both had dates planned for today and elected us to watch them."

Pan sighed, at least I'm not the only one, she thought watching Raditz stretch and lay down on her couch. She groaned she would have to fumigate it later seeing as he hasn't bathed yet. Goten would pay. She giggled thanking back to yesterday evening.

"What's so funny?" Bra asked.

"Oh I was just thinking that Raditz hadn't had a bath this century and Chi- chi made him sleep on Goten's extra bed from now on. Dad said that Goten had to hold his breath all night."

Bra laughed. "Yeah, Geta hasn't bathed either. You should of heard mom and him go at it! Something about 'he'd bath when he damn well felt like it.' Dad had him in the Gravity Room the rest of the evening and he's been in the regeneration take all morning."

Pan laughed "Maybe the liquid will soak some of the filth off of him."

Bra laughed back. Beep beep "Hang on Pan someone's calling in."

Pan waited listening to Raditz snore.

"Pan?"

"Yep."

"You are not going to believe this! That idiot brother of mine just called. I guess mom called him and she want's Geta to be bathed by the time she gets home. She told trunks to knock him out and bath him if he had to."

"So your mom gets home and Trunks gets in trouble no big deal."

"Well actually I had something else in mind ..."

Pan muttered to herself as she flew. "I can't believe that Bra talked me into this!" Her and Raditz were on the way to capsule to meet up with Bra. She was late, it had taken her twenty minutes to wake Raditz up. Some warrior she thought looking over at him, he still had that ridiculous scouter on his face.

Soon the massive building loomed in front of them. Pan could see a robotics team rebuilding the gaping hole in the roof. She gracefully touched down in the back yard and walked inside with Raditz close behind her. It took little convincing to get him to follow her, all she had to do was mention Bra's name.

"In here!" Bra called from down the hallway when she heard Pan enter. Pan headed towards the med room where the regeneration tanks were held. Pan entered and headed to where Bra was standing in front of a tank. Pan looked through the blue liquid to see Geta, she noticed the switched showed he was completely healed.

"Just in time." Bra smirked as she released the lever draining the liquid from the tank.

Geta opened his eyes and stepped out. Pan watched him as the water rivets trailed over his tight spandex, she felt his ki and was surprised at how much his power has increased in just one day.

"Like what you see?" He asked smirking at her as he toweled off. Pan blushed as Bra laughed at her friend. She saw Geta's scouter on the table and picked it up looking at it curiously. She gasped as he ripped it out of her hand putting it on.

"Hey!" Pan yelled crossing her arms,"I wanted to see how it works!"

Geta ignored her and fixed the scouter over his eye, he then touched the side of scouter activating it. "Hmm 5." He said reading her current level.

"Cool. Is that good?" Pan asked.

Geta snorted "For a kitten."

Pan raised her power level. "How about now?" She asked.

"Huh? 1000" Geta said amazed, she was almost as strong as Raditz. Of coarse he learned from Vegeta last night that these beings learned how to surpress their ki. There was no telling how strong the girl was.

Pan smirked and continued to increase her power. Geta was shocked as the numbers on his scouter kept rolling higher and higher.

"Pan stop it!" Bra said as things started to levitate around the girl and the building shook. "Mom will kill me if cc blows up!"

Pan pouted but lowered her power back down. Geta was blinking at her in shock and she winked at him.

"Come on, we don't have much time left." Bra had a bag full of capsules and was holding up two metal bands.

"What are those?" Pan asked her friend.

"They hide your Ki. I figure if we put these on Geta and Raditz and we can go anywhere and do any thing we want."

Pan sighed how does Bra come up with these things? She watched as Raditz allowed her to attach the foreign device. Geta checked his scouter and was surprised when Raditz's level read zero. Bra then turned to Geta and put his on.

"Let's go!" Bra said. Looking at Pan expectantly to carry her again.

Pan grinned evilly. "Nope, Let Raditz carry you."

Before Bra could reply Raditz eagerly grabbed the squirming girl and followed Pan out of the house and into the sky. Pan laughed as she heard Bra's threats, she ignored her friend and enjoyed the feel of the wind and the sun in her face as she flew. A shadow passed over her and she looked over quickly. Geta was flying next to her blocking her sun. 'that ki ring really sucks I had no idea he was that close.' Annoyed, she increased her speed and passed him. They kept on switching positions until it was an all out race. They were getting nearer to their destination so Pan flew as fast as she could and surpassed him in a blur. She swooped down and landed in a clearing. Pan felt a swoosh of air beside her and she knew that Geta had landed as well.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Pan asked looking across the clearing to the sparkling water fall and lake. She loved coming here, it looked more amazing every visit.

Geta humphed and went over to sit down on a rock.

Raditz soon touched down with an angry Bra.

Pan looked at her Bra's wind swept hair and laughed. Geta looked up at the sound. He wasn't used to hearing it. At least not genuine from the heart laughter and he was intrigued. He looked down at the small girl rolling on the ground carefree in laughter and for the first time in his life he actually smiled.


	6. BATH TIME!

This is a p/v and b/r fic, I'm a huge T/P fan but sometimes you need some variety! Try it! Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Shut up!!" Bra yelled "it's not funny look at my hair!" She said pointing to head. Her hair was in a spray of spikes and peaks making her look oddly Saiyan. This caused Pan to only laugh louder until Bra sent a Ki blast at her friend which actually stung a little as it hit it's target.  
  
  
  
Pan yelped and hopped to her feet still chuckling. "Sorry Bra." Said finally catching her breath. Bra humphed and turned her back on her friend taking a capsule from her pack and throwing it down. Pan sweatdropped as an entire vanity set appeared complete with Mirror and stool. Bra sat down determinedly and started brushing out her blue locks. Raditz stood nearby mesmerized by the long stokes. Disgusted Pan went over and sat down next to Geta.  
  
"It must be weird being here huh?" Pan asked.  
  
Geta just shrugged.  
  
""I'm sorry, I guess I screwed up a lot of things with my stupid wish." Pan said leaning forward and balancing her chin on her folded knee as she watched the water cascading down the rocks in waves.  
  
Geta looked over at her. "Saiyans never apologize."  
  
Pan looked at him sideways and smiled he reached out his hand towards her and she felt herself starting to blush as her eyes widened slightly her breath caught in her throat and he smiled at her as he pulled a leaf out of her hair. 'Your such an idiot Pan' she thought as she watched him hold the fragile leaf in t he palm of his hand and incinerate it with his ki.  
  
"Pan!" Bra called and beckoned Pan over.  
  
Pan climbed to her feet and headed over grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Here you go!" Bra said handing Pan a bottle of shampoo, a bar of skin moisturizing soap, a loofa sponge, a hot oil treatment and a floating basket to hold it all.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Pan asked horrified.  
  
Bra sighed "Well Trunks kinda promised he'd do all my chores for a month if we got them cleaned up."  
  
"We?!" Pan squealed.  
  
Bra sighed "Don't worry about it. Why did you think I told you to wear your bathing suit?"  
  
"Well I stupidly thought we'd go swimming!" Pan said sarcastically.  
  
Bra shrugged "Well I figured I'd do Geta and you could do Raditz."  
  
Pan looked over at her Great Uncle she made a face as she watched him itch and slap at some flies and his hair looked like a matted dogs fur. An evil smirk lit up her face. "Actually Bra I think you should do Raditz. That was your wish after all!"  
  
Bra smirked back crossing her arms. "Well that leaves you with Geta. Somehow I don't think he'll be as agreeable as Raditz."  
  
Pan's face fell 'shit'.  
  
Well Pan your always up to a challenge, she told herself walking back over to Geta. She heard Bra trying to convince Raditz to remove his scouter and she smiled.  
  
Geta was now leaning back against the rock his legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
"Hey Geta." She greeted cheerfully. "Wanna go for a swim?"  
  
Geta snorted "Princes don't 'swim'."  
  
Pan grinned. "Ahh Ahh Ahh," Pan said waggling her finger in front of him. "I know for a fact that you can swim. My dad said that you swam in a lake on Namek to find the dragonballs. Course you haven't done that yet." Pan added awkwardly.  
  
Geta hmphed. "Maybe I should of said that I don't swim with commoners."  
  
A hurt expression crossed her face and she turned her back on him as she made her way to the lake her tail hanging limply behind her. She felt tears gather in her eyes and closed them tightly not allowing them to escape. She was mad at her self for letting him affect her this much. She knew how ruthless and crass Vegeta was when he was younger she just never expected him to treat her like that. She took a deep breath and striped down to her bathing suit not caring anymore.  
  
Geta watched the girl plunge into the clear water of the watering hole. He sighed. He was feeling guilty for saying that to her then he was angry at himself for caring. Caring? Could he care for the girl he just met? He hasn't cared for someone for so long if in fact he ever cared for anyone in his life. He looked over at Bra his supposed daughter and saw her dunking Raditz repeated under the water to try and let it penetrate into his coarse hair. Raditz armor and uniform was in a heap on the waters edge. Finally satisfied the girl poured some kind of goo on his head and was scrubbing hard with her fingers producing bubbles. He snorted. What strange customs these earthling have. He looked over at the basket that Pan had abandoned. Was that part of her scheme to get him in the water. He looked down at himself and sniffed. He didn't smell so bad, he'd smelled much worse things in his life time than himself. Curious he edged his way down to the basket and picked up a Pink rectangular thing. He sniffed it. The floral scent penetrated his nostrils and he threw it down. And she thinks I smell? He thought as he looked up watching Pan lazily float across the lake on her back with her eyes closed. He smirked as he slowly striped down to his spandex shorts and sank into the water.  
  
Pan could hear Bra yelling and Raditz asking her if she was trying to drown him. She felt something wrap around her waist and she was about to scream but it was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and pulling her underwater. She fought desperately as she was drug under the water down to the bottom of the lake. Suddenly she was released and she made her way to the surface coughing and gasping for air. She heard a small splash behind her and turned to find Geta glowering. She growled at him. And he smirked a challenge in his eyes.  
  
Pan disappeared and reappeared behind him ducking him underwater. She resisted his efforts to fight back and finally released him. She cupped her hands and blasted him with a stream of water in his face as he came up for air. She giggled and dove under the water to escape. She couldn't locate him because of that dang device and she was surprised when she swam into a brick wall. Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. She sucked in a breath of air which was made difficult because of the steel like arms holding her against his chest. She blushed. She didn't know what was wrong with her she should be fighting him or something. She knew she was stronger than him, yet she just stared into his jet black eyes. She felt something drawing her in and she felt like she was losing a piece of herself to his man who wasn't from her time.  
  
"PAN!!! Hurry up! I have plans for today!" Bra yelled from the shore where she had Raditz sitting on a rock with a pair of scissors in her hand.  
  
Pan was slow to react but Geta let go of her as soon as Bra's voice was heard. He swam over to the edge of the lake and reluctantly grabbed the basket it was the least he could do to make up for his earlier actions. He looked at the items uncertainly.  
  
"Need some help?" Pan asked coming up behind him.  
  
He was about to make a smart comment to her but stopped himself and merely nodded. Pan grabbed the shampoo and lifted his hand with hers turning it over to pour the shampoo into it. She felt weird holding his hand it felt very warm considering the cool water they were in. She look at his hand in awe imagining how many people he had killed with his hands for the first time she looked up at his bare chest noticing all the small nicks and scars he had from previous battles. She knew some of Vegeta's past from what her dad and grandfather has told her. He'd been through so much pain and suffered so much for so long. All his life he has never known peace. Pan was surprised when she felt a tear slide her cheek. She looked up into his eyes as he watched her silently intently. She gasped as she could actually see pictures in their depths. All the things he had gone through, all the horrible, horrible things he had done and that had been done to him. She felt herself shaking and did the only thing she could. She hugged him tight and cried for the both of them. Geta for once in his life he was unsure of himself and the situation he was in. Not knowing what else to do he put his arms around the small girl and held her close. He was shaken too. In her eyes he had seen her child hood. How much her family and friends cared for her all her joys and sorrows that she had experienced in her short lifetime. He felt something stirring within him. A need.  
  
Pan sniffed as she wiped her eyes embarrassed as she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I never get all sappy like that, I'm not sure what's wrong with me."  
  
He smirked kind of sadly she thought. "Sayains don't apologize." He repeated.  
  
"Whatever." Pan muttered still sniffing.  
  
She distracted herself by grabbing the shampoo and putting it in her own hand she didn't trust herself to touch his again. She put a very generous amount and pushed him down to a sitting position as she kneeled in front of him. She lathered his hair deeply massaging the shampoo into his scalp no telling what was in there she thought smiling again.  
  
Geta sat enjoying the tingling sensations she was making him feel he felt so relaxed. And the view wasn't too bad either since she was kneeling in front of him he got a really good view of her bathing suit top as her body shook as she scrubbed his hair. He was brought out of his trance as she roughly pushed him backwards under the water to rinse and repeat the process. She then grabbed the soap and lathered the loofa she started with his back scrubbing away at least a months of grime if not several. She then turned him around and did his chest and upper body. She felt her face flush but she refused to look up into his eyes again. She had him rinse and then scrubbed him down again for good measure when she was done she gave him the sponge and told him to scrub the rest of his body. She took that time to climb out and dry herself. She quickly dressed and walked over to where Bra was.  
  
"Wow." She said seeing Raditz. Bra had cut his hair shorter to his shoulders and had somehow tamed it and tied it up into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing khakis and a Blue shirt.  
  
"Isn't he a hunk?" Bra asked her eyes shimmering as she showed off her handy work. "I grabbed one of Trunks outfits it's a little tight but I figured we could go shopping later. I brought some of dad's clothes for Geta, since they're the same size." She handed Pan a stack of clothes. Bra nodded her head behind Pan and she turned seeing Geta leaving the lake she watched as she dried himself off with his ki and started to look around for his armor. Pan walked over to him holding out the clothes.  
  
He frowned "Where's my armor?"  
  
Pan smirked "Armor's for the weak."  
  
Geta scowled but grabbed the clothes and put them on anyway. Pan watched as he slipped into the black jeans and back tank. She unconsciously licked her lips. Bra was right the outfit fit perfectly.  
  
The two walked over to join Bra. Geta snorted when he saw Raditz. How could one sink so low so fast, he wondered.  
  
Bra smirked "Now for the fun part." She picked up her cell phone and auto dialed a number. She held her finger up in a universal shushing motion.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks asked. They could here Marron in the background. "Trunks, I thought you turned that off! The movies about to start."  
  
"I'm so sorry Trunks I don't know what happened one minute they were in the kitchen eating the next minute their gone!!" Bra said sounding slightly hysterical.  
  
'Wow, she's good.' Geta thought impressed with the girls cunning.  
  
"I hate to disturb you but me and Pan have been looking all morning. In fact right now were in the middle of a field with bugs. BUGS!!" Bra added for emphasis.  
  
Trunks groaned "Alright you and Pan go back to C.C. and keep track of the news. Me and Goten will find them. We're leaving now." They could her Marron yell "What?!" and a lot of people telling her to shut up.  
  
"I hope so." Bra said hanging up and high fiving Pan. 


	7. Got Milk?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The quad arrived back to capsule without incident. Bra headed to the laundry room to wash their filthy clothes and Pan headed to the kitchen to start lunch. Pan went to the fridge and started taking out food and piling it on the counter. Raditz and Geta were lounging at the table still uncomfortable in their new garb. Bra came back soon mumbling about how disgusting the experience was. Pan smiled at her friend as Bra washed her hands thoroughly before helping Pan with the sandwiches. Raditz's stomach grumbled loudly and Bra giggled. Bra brought the sandwiches to the table as Pan poured four large glasses of milk to go with them.  
  
"Hey!" Bra yelled as the men greedily grabbed the food and devoured it right before Bra's eyes. She slapped their hands away as she pulled back the almost empty tray pouting. "You don't have to do that. If you're hungry we'll make more." Bra said feeling sorry for the space travelers. She couldn't imagine having to fight for every mouthful of food she received. Pan carried the glasses to table with the bags of barbeque chips. She emptied the chips into large bowl in front of her. She sat down next to Raditz and across from Geta. She wanted to prevent another tail incident. Bra and Pan started eating the remaining sandwiches and chips and drinking their milk. Geta eyed the glass in front of him warily. He slowly picked it up and took a small sip of the white liquid.  
  
"Ahggg." He cried spitting it back out on the table as he desperately tried to get ride of the feeling of the liquid coating his mouth. "Are you trying to poison me?" He accused looking at Pan as he stood up knocking over his chair.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "You'll eat bugs but you won't drink milk. It's good for you." She insisted. Pushing the glass towards him. He scowled.  
  
"Where did that hideous beverage come from?" Geta demanded in a princely voice.  
  
"It comes from cows." Bra said noticing Raditz was looking at his frightenedly. The bravest warriors in the universe were freaking out over a beverage.  
  
A vein popped out on Geta's forehead. Pan giggled he looked cute all mad like that.  
  
"You expect me to drink something that was excreted from a farm animal?" Geta roared.  
  
Pan sighed "All right already geez! Forget the milk, here!" She said slamming down a bottle of water.  
  
Geta sat down smirking as he continued to eat.  
  
Pan sat down to finish her meal when she noticed her food was gone. "Hey who took my food?" She asked looking suspiciously at Raditz. He shrugged not looking up as he shoved the last bite of a sandwich into his mouth. Pan's stomach grumbled and she pouted. Now she would have to make more. She was surprised when Geta tossed her a sandwich over the table to her plate. He watched her intently as she examined it. He had taken a bite out of it but besides that it looked fine. She shrugged as she quickly ate it and licked her fingers afterwards. She looked up to see Geta staring at her with an odd expression on face. She quickly avoided his gaze.  
  
"Well Bra what do you have planned?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well I guess we could just visit and play games until our parents get back. If I'm correct Trunks and Goten will spend all day looking for our charges." Bra said smirking.  
  
Six hours later....  
  
Bra had removed the clean uniforms from the dryer. She held them up to show off her handy work. "See? There clean."  
  
Pan looked at the miniature outfits. "You shrunk them!"  
  
Bra frowned "I followed the instructions."  
  
"Actually Saiyan armor will stretch to fit any size." Raditz said.  
  
"Really?" Pan asked taking one and stretching it. "I want one."  
  
Geta hmphed. "I thought armor was for the weak." He smirked as Pan stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
They all settled around the living room. Pan was sprawled out on the couch, Bra was the love seat, Raditz sat on the floor near the television flicking through the channels and Geta sat in the recliner. They had tried to play some games but after Geta blasted the "Life" game because he was losing they decided to just talk. Bra and Pan spent the rest of the afternoon filling in what happened so far in this time line. Geta got rather disgusted during the Freeza saga, but paid rapt attention when he found out that he turned into a super Saiyan during the android saga. Pan wanted to spar but Bra refused to let her least she get Geta and Raditz dirty again.  
  
"Pan check on Trunks and Goten." Bra instructed for the tenth time that day. Everything had to be perfect for the girls to get their revenge. By this point Pan didn't want to get revenge she was actually having a good time. But trying to tell that to Bra was something else entirely. Pan sighed once again closing her eyes and concentrating. She felt their Ki's in two different places far from there. Trunks had called several times and Bra had sent him to different parts of the world to investigate made up news stories. He was going to be ticked when he found out.  
  
"They split up but they are both far away from here." Pan said opening her eyes.  
  
Bra laughed. "Dorks."  
  
Geta was watching Pan closely. "Teach me." He said.  
  
Pan looked over in surprise. "To locate ki's?" Geta nodded.  
  
Pan shrugged "Ok. It's not that hard some people are just too lazy to learn." She made the last comment while glaring at Bra who was filing her nails. Pan got up and beckoned for Geta to follow her to a quieter place. Not sure where to go she headed for a spare room. She opened the first door on the right. She first realized her mistake when she noticed the large bed in the middle of the room. She then realized that Geta had come in behind her and shut the door. Her tail started switching behind her nervously.  
  
"Scared?" He asked in a husky voice stepping towards her.  
  
Pan felt a chill run down her spine and the hairs on her tail stood on end. "Of course not. I just thought that there would be a couch or something in here. I guess I picked the wrong door." She froze as he walked up to her and gently grasped her tail. He made an "O" with his hand and softly ran it up to the tip. Pan gasped at the sensation it caused in her and grabed it hurriedly from him holding it in her own hands.  
  
H smirked. "You know on Vegeta it was custom to always wear your tail around your waist. A lose tail is an invitation to f**k." He said crassly.  
  
Pan stiffened angrily "I'm not a whore!" She said her arms crossed defiantly in front of her. "I'm sorry but I'm the only one with a tail in my family, I wasn't aware that their was some "tail etiquette" that I needed to follow." She said sarcastically.  
  
Geta smiled at her willfulness. It made her very alluring. "I can smell that your pure woman. You should learn of Saiyan customs though."  
  
"Whatever." Pan muttered sitting down on the bed. "Did you want to learn this or not?" Pan asked still miffed at him.  
  
He sat next to her. "Of course." He smiled noticing that here tail was tightly wrapped around her waist, Although he had to admit he did like it better when it was free.  
  
"Now close your eyes." Pan said.  
  
Geta looked at her warily. "Do I have to."  
  
Pan sighed "no but it's easier to concentrate and block out all distractions." She smiled as he complied. "Now you need to relax and use your other senses around you."  
  
Geta being very in tune with his body and his powers soon picked up the knack quickly. "Who's that?" Geta asked feeling a large power which seemed to be getting closer. Pan grinned. "That's you." Pan said hurrying back to the front room.  
  
"Your mom and Dad are here." Pan said as Bra shot up. They quickly removed the arm bands and Bra shoved them under the couch as Bulma walked in the door.  
  
"Hello!" She greeted. "Why Pan I didn't know you were here. Where are the boys?"  
  
"Hi!" Bra said greeting both parents with a kiss on their cheek. Pan sat down on the couch and Geta stood against the wall waiting. "Well Trunks and Goten had a date so they left Geta and Raditz with me and Pan." Bra explained like it was no big deal.  
  
"What!" Vegeta roared. "Those idiots." Bulma grabbed his arm. "We'll deal with them later. Look how nice they look!" Bulma exclaimed looking over Geta and Raditz and Bra beamed.  
  
At that moment the door flew open and Trunks and Goten stood there covered in mud and dirt. Trunks quickly spied Geta and Raditz and he let out a growl as he lunged for Bra. Bra squealed and hid behind her father. Vegeta smirked. "Look what the cat drug in." He said as Goten and Trunks paled 


	8. Hurt

Sorry about the language but I feel that it was necessary. Also I may raising the rating to R in later chapters.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trunks and Goten crawled out of the gravity room. They made their way to Trunks room were Trunks collapsed on the bed and Goten on a pile dirty laundry on the floor. Pan and Raditz had left earlier and the others had gone to bed.  
  
Goten groaned "It even hurts to breath."  
  
"Then stop." Trunks snapped holding his left arm, which was badly injured. Bra was evil. Evil. He would get revenge. A small smirk started to creep across his face causing the deep gash on his lip to reopen. Yes, she would pay.  
  
The next morning Trunks drug out of bed and wandered out his door to the bathroom. He was almost their when Geta slipped in and slammed the door in his face and he heard the shower come on. He was about to yell at him but it would be too painful, sighing he headed to another bathroom.  
  
Breakfast..  
  
Vegeta , Bra and Bulma sat around the table sipping coffee and eating. They looked up as Trunks came down his hair still wet from the shower. He was grumbling.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that guy. He is so ornery." Trunks said.  
  
"Geta?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"That's the one." Trunks said pouring his own coffee. "He's mean to everyone."  
  
"Well not everyone." Bra said quietly smiling as she thought of yesterday.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed "What do you mean?"  
  
Bra sat up straight shocked by her father's tone. "Um well yesterday when we were Saiyan sitting. Raditz ate all of Pan's food so Geta gave her one of his sandwiches. It was really gross he had already taken a bite out of it and she ate it anyway." Bra said shuddering.  
  
Bulma smirked. "Well have you ever known a Son to pass up food before?"  
  
Vegeta sat there silently deep in thought then a low growl arouse from deep in his chest and he stood up quickly and disappeared out the door.  
  
Trunks frowned he didn't get a chance to talk to his father and now his revenge will have to wait. He sighed getting up to head to work.  
  
Vegeta met Geta as he was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Gravity room now." Vegeta said his anger evident in his voice.  
  
Geta shrugged and followed his older counterpart.  
  
As the two entered Vegeta locked the doors and turned around slamming his fist as hard as he could into Geta's gut. Geta didn't have time to block the punch, he wasn't that quick yet. He grunted as he slid down the wall trying to catch his breath.  
  
Vegeta growled as he grabbed him by his shirt and held him against the wall with one hand. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Vegeta asked his face inches from Geta's.  
  
Geta smirked as he hit Vegeta with a strong ki blast in the chest, which knocked him back. Geta gracefully landed on his feet. "What exactly are you referring to?"  
  
"The girl." Vegeta spat out.  
  
Geta's face showed no emotions as he stared at Vegeta blankly. "'Tis of no concern of yours."  
  
"Like hell it isn't! I will not have the royal bloodline tainted by some third class bitch."  
  
Geta growled "She's better than a no class human." He dodged quickly as Vegeta's fist headed towards his face. He dropped to the floor knocking Vegeta's legs out form under him. The battle was on.  
  
Trunks came home from work to find the gravity room door open. Frowning he stepped inside and his eyes widened at the crumpled form of Geta laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. He quickly went and checked his pulse and found that it was weak. He hefted the smaller man over his shoulder and headed to the med room. He quickly activated the regeneration machine and deposited his burden into it. He exited the room and ran into his father who frowned at him.  
  
"You should of left him be." Vegeta said.  
  
"What to die?" Trunks asked. "Your no better than Freeza." Trunks spat out.  
  
Vegeta's eye's flashed "You know nothing brat." He said as he walked outside and flew off.  
  
Trunks walked to Bra's room and told her of the incident. Bra rushed to the med room gasping as she looked into the tank. She covered her mouth in shock as tears filled her eyes. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Father." Trunks replied grimly all traces of revenge fleeing his mind as he hugged his sister. It was after all his fault to begin with.  
  
"I've got to call Pan." Bra said wiping her eyes.  
  
Pan headed to capsule corp at top speed she had an odd feeling all day and then Bra had called saying that Geta was really bad off. Landing she entered the house and ran to the med lab where she could feel his diminishing ki. Bra and Trunks were already there.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked seeing tears in Bras eyes.  
  
Bra sniffed. "It's all my fault. I told daddy about Geta giving you that sandwich and he blew a gasket."  
  
Pan frowned as her brow creased in confusion. Why would he care about that? She thought as she turned towards the machine to look into it's murky depths. The normally blue water was shaded purple as it mixed with his blood. Her eyes widened when she saw him. She felt a pain crushing her heart. One eye was badly cut and swollen shut and the rest of him was battered and bruised. His shirt had been torn off and pieces of it hung limply from his waistband. One leg of his jeans was shredded and barely covered the deep gash in his thigh that went all the way to the bone. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob. 'Why?' She silently asked herself. A soft voice filled her head and she heard a reply 'for you.' Startled she turned around looking at Trunks and Bra to see if they had spoken. Trunks was bent over with his head in his hands and Bra was quietly sobbing. She turned back to Geta and she put her hand to glass and prayed to Dende for his recovery as she sank to her knees and cried. 


	9. explanations

s.s.l.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bulma stood on her balcony waiting for her husband to return home. Trunks had told her about the incident and had notified her that Vegeta was returning. She watched as he dropped from the clouds and landed gracefully in front of her. She looked at her husband in front of her with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed tightly in front of her. He was a very intimidating figure indeed, and had the power to back it up.  
  
"I would like to know why our guest was almost pummeled to death." Bulma stated crossing her own arms in front of her chest.  
  
Vegeta glared "None of your business woman."  
  
Bulma smirked at his tone. "Yes it is." Her eyes locked with his and he sighed, he had gotten weak over the years.  
  
"He insulted you."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at this. "So, you insult me all the time. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
***  
  
Geta awoke staring out through the water. He hit the escape switch inside the tank and waited until the water drained to remove his breathing apparatus. He opened the door and stepped out flexing his muscles and stretching he looked down examining his leg and was pleased to see that only a long thin scar remained. He heard a soft sigh and looked around the dimly lit room. He heart caught in his throat as he slowly walked towards the sleeping angel lying on one of the examination tables.  
  
The black headed girl was lying on her side with her head on a pillow as her long hair cascaded around her. Her face had trails of dried tears and her lips were in a slight pout. He reached out a hand and gently picked up a strand of loose hair running it through his fingers. He softly touched her cheek before turning around and leaving the room.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had entered there room and Bulma sat patiently waiting for Vegeta to begin.  
  
"It was about the girl."  
  
Bulma looked puzzled. "What girl?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot's brat's brat."  
  
"You mean Pan? What does this have to do with Pan?" Bulma asked. Then her eyes widened as some possibilities came to her. "Oh."  
  
Vegeta Hmpffed in reply.  
  
"Geta likes Pan? That's so cute!" Bulma squealed.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Geta is a prince! I will not allow him to spoil the royal blood line."  
  
It was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes. "Face it Vegeta it's a dead race why the heck do you care who he likes?"  
  
Vegeta's face turned to stone.  
  
Bulma froze. "Your jealous."  
  
Vegeta's head snapped around "Your insane."  
  
"No, it makes perfect sense. Your jealous because he has a Saiyan female and you don't." Bulma accused.  
  
"I am not interested in Pan!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma gasped with tears in her eyes she covered her mouth. "You said her name! I've been trying to get you to say my name for years! You do want her." Bulma got up to run for the door but the Saiyan Prince was faster he grabbed her and pulled her to the floor holding her down her flailing arms.  
  
"Quite woman! I call you that and only you because you are mine. Everyone calls you Bulma, I am not everyone. You are special and deserve to be treated as such." Bulma had stopped crying and was listening to Vegeta in shock. "If there were a thousand Sayian Princess' on earth when I landed here I still would of chosen you." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently tasting the wetness from her tears.  
  
Bulma blinked when they broke the tender kiss. "So I don't understand, why don't you want Geta and Pan together."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "It's complicated, when two Saiyans mate there are certain rituals that need to be followed."  
  
"Like the sandwich thing?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Sort of in the actual tradition a male is supposed to offer the female a piece fresh kill which he has already tasted. If the female eats she accepts him as a suitable mate. If she refuses then he must look elsewhere. Also, the male has to dominate the female in battle."  
  
Bulma frowned, "But Pan is stronger than Geta."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Therein lies the problem."  
  
The next morning...  
  
Pan awoke to Bra roughly shaking her. "Pan wake up!"  
  
Pan sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked coming awake.  
  
"They're gone! Chi-chi called earlier saying that Raditz was gone and when we went to check on Geta he was gone to!" Bra looked around to make sure they were alone and lowered her voice "and so are the Ki bands." Pan laid back down covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Oh no. Well at least this means that Geta is okay."  
  
Bra snorted "Unless my dad drug him out and killed him." Bra said sarcastically regretting her words as Pan's face turned an ashen color. "Just kidding! Hey I'm sure he's just fine."  
  
Pan froze "What about the pods?"  
  
"Mom and Dad went yesterday and retrieved them, they're in lock down in the lab. Everyone's going out looking for them. Mom, Chi-chi and Videl took the plane and the others split up."  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bra said softly. 


	10. Trouble on Earth

Please read and review "something that wasn't there before" (click on my name and look it up!) I need two more to reach my goal.  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own DBZ!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
They searched for days and came up with nothing. They decided to stop searching and  
  
just keep a look out as they continued on with their daily lives.  
  
Pan felt like something was missing in her life ever since Geta had left. Bra felt guilty  
  
for showing them the ki rings in the first place. Pan had started to teach Bra to fly but the  
  
task had turned out to be more difficult than Pan had imagined. They had worked out a  
  
schedule they would meet and practice for hours each day. One morning Pan arrived  
  
earlier than usual. While waiting for Bra she began stretching and doing some basic  
  
maneuvers. She was so involved in her routine she didn't notice the presence behind her.  
  
She felt someone grab her tail and she spun around into a fighting stance. She looked up  
  
surprised to see Geta standing there smirking.  
  
"Miss me?" He asked.  
  
Pan frowned. "No."  
  
Geta smiled "Liar."  
  
"What happened with you and Vegeta?" Pan asked the question she had been  
  
wondering for weeks noticing that he was back in his Saiyan armor.  
  
Geta shrugged "We had a disagreement."  
  
"About me?" Pan questioned thinking back to what Bra had told her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Pan said feeling for some strange reason somewhat disappointed. "Where's your  
  
cohort?"  
  
Geta smirked, "He went to look for your partner."  
  
  
  
Bra was flying slowly close to the ground. She still wasn't too sure about her abilities  
  
yet and didn't want to take any chances. She was looking down at the tree tops below  
  
and collided with something solid. She bounced back losing her concentration and  
  
plummeted towards the ground. She screamed as she closed her eyes imagining her  
  
lifeless body impaled on a tree branch. Her body jerked as it stopped it's downward  
  
motion and she opened her eyes to look into dark brown ones.  
  
"Raditz?" She asked not believing her eyes.  
  
"Who else?" He said smirking until she punched him in the face. "What the." He said  
  
letting go of the angry girl in shock. Bra screamed again as she fell through the trees and  
  
landed on her butt hard.  
  
  
  
She jumped up growling as Raditz landed beside her. "What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"I would have been fine if you hadn't snuck up on me!" She spat out rubbing her sore  
  
tail. "Your lucky it's not broken."  
  
Raditz bristled, "I was in front of you it's not my fault that you weren't paying  
  
attention."  
  
Bra attacked him with everything she had. Raditz was surprised by her strength and  
  
agility but his years of training soon had her pinned to the ground.  
  
"Give up?" he asked leaning over her to whisper in her ear. Her hands were held down  
  
while his heavy body prevented her legs from moving.  
  
"Never!" Bra panted desperately trying to break free. Determined to get lose Bra used  
  
the only weapon she had left.  
  
"AAGhhh!" Raditz cried out in surprise as he jumped off the girl holding his neck. He  
  
pulled his hand away noticing the blood on it. His eyes wide he growled. "Do you know  
  
what you did?"  
  
Bra scampered to her feet "Yeah I got you off of me you big oaf!"  
  
Raditz shook his slowly starting to smirk as the situation they were in began to sink in.  
  
"No you just marked me."  
  
Bra shrugged "Poor baby got a boo boo. I'm sure it'll heal quickly."  
  
Raditz chortled. "You really have no idea do you? When a Saiyan bites another Saiyan  
  
they mark them as their life mate. The mark is permanent."  
  
Bra's mouth feel open. "WHAT?!!! What kind of stupid law is that?"  
  
Raditz frowned. "It's no law it's instinct. I need to mark you also least we both go mad."  
  
Bra started to retort when she saw Raditz's expression change to a look of hunger as he  
  
stepped closer to her. Panicking Bra drop kicked him in the chest as he advanced and  
  
flew as fast as she could towards her salvation. Pan. 


	11. closer

Author: lorilynn 1. Dragon Balls2. As you wish3. Caught4. FOOD!5. Dumped6. BATH TIME!7. Got Milk?8. Hurt9. explanations10. Trouble on Earth11. closer12. Hurt   
  
R - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 77 - Publish date: 11-15-02 - Updated: 12-09-02 storyid: 1066996   
  
  
Warning this stories rating will increase to R soon. I apologize to those under 17 but the lower rating is stifling my creativity.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ this story is for entertainment only!  
  
Sorry I wrote this at home and the computer screwed up my format!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Pan felt Bra's ki increase tremendously and she took to the sky at top speed with Geta  
  
trying to catch up. She soon saw Bra flying towards her with Raditz close on her heels.  
  
"PAN!" Bra screeched as she flew and hid behind her friend.  
  
"What is going on?" Pan asked as she skidded to a halt.  
  
"He wants to bite me!" Bra sobbed still keeping Pan between her and Raditz.  
  
"Get out of my way Bitch." Raditz said growling at Pan.  
  
Geta arrived hearing Raditz's statement and hammered him to the ground.  
  
Raditz hit the ground hard leaving a large crater.  
  
Geta, Bra and Pan stood on the edge of the crater looking down at Raditz who had just begun moving. They watched as he slowly climbed out of the hole and bowed to Geta in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord." He said standing next to Geta, though his eyes never left Bra.  
  
Bra's eyes met Raditz's and she quickly looked away blushing.  
  
"What is going on here?" Pan asked turning to Bra. "I was on my way to meet you when I ran into Raditz. To make a long story short we fought he held me down so I bit him." Bra said nonchalantly. "What?!" Geta said eyeing Bra as if she had grown two heads.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Pan asked Geta as Bra stood behind her making sure Pan was between herself and Raditz. Geta looked at Pan.   
  
"The amount of Saiyan knowledge you have could fit into a thimble."   
  
Pan clenched her fist. "You better start explaining before I cram your face into a thimble!"   
  
Geta smirked he loved seeing her angry. "Well Bra has just chosen Raditz as her life mate."   
  
Bra's face vaulted. "I did not!"   
  
Raditz stepped up. "You did." Pan went up to Raditz to examine the mark on his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see it good. She was surprised to find two small puncture wounds like a snakebite. She turned to Bra.   
  
"Bra since when do you have fangs?" Pan asked.   
"I don't." Bra replied gliding her tongue over her perfect teeth.   
  
At this Geta snorted. "They're retractable. See?" He said smiling as the girls watched in amazement as his canines elongated into points.   
  
"Can your dad do that?" Pan asked Bra taking a step back.   
  
"I don't know." Bra muttered a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She did bite him. She thought back to the incident: Raditz's heavy body laying over her. His dark eyes flashing with laughter. Bra could smell his scent. He leaned down to whisper in her ear leaving his thick tanned neck close to her mouth. Not even thinking she leaned up and bit him hard. She only released her bite when she felt his rich blood fill her mouth. "I think we need to get out of here." Bra said. Pan nodded and the two took off for capsule corp.   
  
Raditz growled and started to go after his mate but Geta put a restraining hand on his shoulder.   
"Not yet. We must bide our time." Geta said watching Pan. Raditz frowned but stayed put.  
  
  
****** At CC.....  
  
  
  
Bra and Pan landed on Capsule Corps lawn and the two hurried in sided headed for the sanctuary of Bra's room. Pan ran to open the door and ran right into Vegeta who watched as it was Pan's turn to fall on her butt. She looked up afraid as Vegeta glared down at her.   
  
"What are you two doing back so soon?" Vegeta asked sniffing the air and looking at them suspiciously. Pan only stuttered so Bra quickly pulled her friend up.   
"Well Pan said that I improved so much that I could have the day off." Bra said proudly. Vegeta's eyes fell on Pan again who nodded dumbly. Vegeta humphed as he turned and headed for the gravity room and the two girls headed upstairs. "That was close." Bra said closing the door to her room.  
  
"He knows." Pan said collapsing on Bra's plush bed. Bra snorted   
  
"No way. If he knew anything for sure we would be dead. He suspects."   
  
"So what are you going to do about Raditz?" Pan asked turning serious. Bra sighed.   
  
"I don't know. I mean do you believe them? Do you think I'm gonna die?" Her eyes sparkled with tears as she looked at her friend. Pan walked over and gave her a quick hug.   
  
"Of course not! I won't let you!" Bra smiled and walked into the bathroom looking at her teeth in the mirror. She frowned as Pan came up next to her.   
  
"How do you think Geta did that?" She asked Pan.   
"I don't know how did you do it?"   
  
Bra blushed "I don't know it all happened so fast I mean he was so close and smelled so good." Bra smiled and Pan gasped, "Look." Bra turned to the mirror to see small fangs protruding from between her lips. She opened her mouth to inspect them more closely.   
  
"That is so freaky." Pan added. Bra pulled away from the mirror looking thought full.   
  
"I guess it's driven by emotions. Why don't you try it Pan." Pan shook her head no.   
  
"There's a bigger problem here Bra. If Geta was right about that then maybe he was right about the ritual thing."   
  
Bra frowned "My mom doesn't have any scars on her neck."   
  
Pan shrugged. "She's not Saiyan."   
  
"So you think Raditz will come after me?" Bra asked imaging herself waking up in bed to find Raditz leaning over her smirking. The thought wasn't totally unpleasant.   
  
"I think he has too." Pan said. Bra went back into her room and sat down.   
  
"What about you and Geta." Pan blushed at the name.  
"What do you mean?' "I mean do you like him?"   
"He's arrogant, self centered, thinks he knows everything and infuriating. What's not to like?" Pan retorted sarcastically.   
  
Bra giggled, "He's kinda cute." Pan's face turned ashen.   
  
"He's YOUR FATHER!"   
  
Bra frowned. " We are not back to this again. He is not my father. Think of him as my fathers younger twin brother."   
  
"That makes absolutely no sense." Pan said rolling her eyes.   
  
Bra grinned. "You do like him."   
  
  
  
"No I don't."   
  
"Do."   
  
"Don't"   
  
"Do."   
  
knock knock "lunch time!" Bulma yelled through the door. Bra and Pan raced down stairs.  
  
Way Later.  
  
Bra had convinced Pan's parents to let her spend the night. She didn't want to be alone. Bra and Pan were upstairs getting settled when Pan's stomach rumbled. Bra giggled.   
  
"Why don't you go down and get us some food and I'll pick out some movies to watch." Pan agreed and quietly made her way down the stairs she passed Bulma's lab and noticed that the light was still on inside. She looked at her watch surprised to see that it was almost 11 o'clock at night. She walked past and made her way to the kitchen. Her Saiyan eyes adjusted quickly to dark and she opened the fridge gathering all the ingredients to make a sandwich.   
  
"Hungry?" A low voice asked and Pan turned around peering through the dimly lit room. Her eyes fastened on the dark shadow in the corner which took a step towards her. Pan swallowed nervously as Geta stepped into the dim light from the window. Pan came out of her shock and tossed her head as she turned around to complete her meal. Her body betrayed her though as she went to slice the sandwiches into halves she could feel her hand trembling. Warm arms went around her and she bit her lip as she felt his hand cover hers and guide the knife into the right place to cut the sandwiches.   
  
"You ought to be careful you don't want to cut yourself. That would be a loss." Geta whispered in her ear. "You can't ignore me." He added when Pan refused to reply. His other hand which was resting on her side slide down and gently gripped her tail. He had never been so near to a Saiyan female in his life. He couldn't help it he was completely fascinated by it. Her tail was so perfect. So sensual he twisted it around his arm and pulled slightly smiling as he heard her gasp. Pan felt his warmth near her and she felt an ache inside of her a need that she had never felt before. That she had never knew existed. She heard a soft purring sound and was surprised to find it was coming from her. Her tongue brushed against a sharpness in her mouth and she realized that her fangs were now out. I wonder if this is what Bra felt. Thinking of Bra, Pan suddenly pulled away form his intoxicating touch. Her eyes widen. If he was here then where was Raditz. Pan turned away desperate to get to Bra.   
  
  
*******   
  
  
Bra was flicking through her large assortment of DVD's when she felt a swoosh of air behind her. She looked up and frowned at her drapes billowing into the room. She didn't remember leaving the doors open. She got up and locked the doors to her balcony firmly. Satisfied she turned around and gasped. Raditz was directly in front of her. She stood still like a deer in headlights as he reached up and ran a rough finger along her smooth jaw line. Coming to she stepped back away from him as his hand fell to his side. He grinned at her and she could see his larger fangs sparkling in the light from the television. Bra was surprised when her knees hit the edge of her bed and she fell backwards on top of it.   
  
********   
  
Vegeta made his way down to Bulma's lab. He had heard Pan in the kitchen but he was hungry for something else. He opened the door to see Bulma fiddling with the Space Pods.   
  
  
"Woman you need to come to bed." Bulma looked up at her husband and blushed at his tone. Even after all these years he still had that effect on her. She was about to say in a minute but she didn't have the time as Vegeta grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled as she let the hammer fall from her hand not noticing that it had hit the controls on the machine. As the door closed neither of them noticed the bright white glow that eeked out into the hallway as a small holographic moon appeared and shown brightly out the window.  
  
Warning next chapter.Lemon.. Rating will be upgraded to R 


	12. Hurt

OK be warned this chapter gets a bit rough.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own DBZ, I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Geta grabbed Pan's arm as she went to leave. As she turned around to face him a soft light filled the kitchen from the window. Pan froze as she gazed at Geta in almost trance like state. Geta felt more than saw the power from the light and smirk as he closed his eyes and relished the power it gave him. He felt Pan's hand on his chest as he slowly opened his eyes to see her near him. He smirked she wasn't used to the moons powers and feel under them easily. He pulled her to him and held her tightly just enjoying her scent and the soft curves that she possessed.   
  
*****  
  
The warm light filtered into Bra's window through the curtains and lit upon the couple in the room. Bra's eyes widened as Raditz stood above her in an almost angelic glow. A feeling of peace and comfort filled her soul as Raditz knealt down on the bed straddling her.  
  
He smirked "De ja vu?" He asked leaning over his prey.   
  
Bra unconsiously licked her lips as her eyes locked with his. He lowered his head to hers and their lips met. Softly at first like a bee liting on flower. Then as their need increased so did the force of the kiss. Bra felt Raditz grab her chin and ease her mouth open as his toungue invaded her caverned warmth. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her melding his body into hers. Raditz pulled away from her slightly trialing kisses down her neck as his hands roamed over body.   
  
Bra moaned as his hand gently kneaded her breast while his mouth suckle on her neck. She tensed slightly as she felt a slight pain and then a sucking sensation. She ran her hands through Raditz hair pulling his mouth back to hers. She was hardly aware when Raditz striped himself of his armor or slipped her out of her night gown. She felt his weight back on her again and opened her legs willingly.   
  
****  
  
Geta felt Pan capture his tail in her hand and gently massage it as she purred against his chest. She looked up at him with a playful smirk on her face. Oh how he wanted to throw her down and take her right then and there on the floor but it could not be done. He had started the mating process and was determined to follow it to the tee. He would become stronger than her. He was so tempted to give in to her now though. As she rubbed up against his chest with her soft moans. He almost chuckled at her nativtite. She was aware that she needed something but wasn't quit sure how to get around to it. Smiling he decided that if he could not take her now he could at least take advantage of the situation. He wrapped his arm around her knees and carried her into the living room.   
  
He could hear his other self and his mate going at it above them. Apparently the moon had affected him also. He sat on the couch holding Pan on his lap. Pan growled and sat up stradling him. She took her hands and gently held onto his face as she touched the smoothness of it. She took a finger and traced his lips as she leaned forward.   
  
Geta sat in amusement as Pan kissed him. He knew when the effect of the moon wore off that she would remember everything and be mad as hell. How he was looking forward to that. Though in the meantime why should she have all the fun? He gently met her lips and coaxed them open with his tongue. Dende she tasted sweet. He let his had run down her side to the hem of her nightgown gently easing it up. She moaned into his mouth at the sensation. All this was so new to her to be held, as it was for Geta. He had been with alot of women before. But never had he let anyone touch him or explore his body like Pan was doing. They were mostly to release himself without any care or thoughts to the females pleasure or comfort.   
  
His hand came to a silky barrier between her legs and he twisted his body sideways dragging her down on the couch to lay next to him. Her head lay on his arm as his other hand continued to rub the silky barrier. He felt her moisture start to seep through and heard her moan softly next to him. Smiling he reached down and captured her lips in his as she rocked her pelvis against his hand. He felt himself harding and delved his tongue into her sweet mouth.   
  
*****  
  
Vegeta under the effects of the moon was thrusting into Bulma as hard as he dared.   
Her soft moans excited him and he felt himself losing control as his ki increased and his Hair turned yellow. Bulma cried out as the house shook around her as his length and width grew also. She screamed out her ecstasy unaware that the small earthquake jarred the hammer loose down below terminating the moon sequence. Finishe dwith his deed Vegeta lay next to her and slept.  
  
*****  
  
Bra came out of her trance to feel Raditz's large member sliding along her inner thigh as he knealt over. Terrified she turned sideways thrusting her hip up and knocking him off of her. Gasping she rolled off the bed and was only able to get on her hands and knees before Raditz was on her again. He gripped her waist from behind holding her tight against his chest as he rammed into her with one smooth motion from behind. Bra cried out as she felt herself tear from the force. Tears slid down her face and she fell to the carpet below as she wept. Raditz sensing her pain held still for a second before he began moving. He knew she was in pain so he decided to finish it quickly so he could release her. Bra having given up all fight grew limp as Raditz finished. She heard him gasp out his orgasm as he collapsed on top of her. Bra hid her face in her hands as she curled up into a ball. She was barely aware of Raditz lightly kissing her forhead. Then the balcony doors were opened once again and he was gone.  
  
****  
  
Pan's eyes widened as she felt Geta's finger slide beneath her panties and enter her womanly folds. Her instincts returned and she pushed him hard knocking him off the couch. Pan sat up pulling down her night gown. Her face was red in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with her?   
  
Her voice shook as she spoke, "How dare you!? What did you do drug me?" She accused hiding behind a throw pillow as if it were a shield.  
  
Geta smirked as he sat back on his knees. "You are amusing. If I recall you came onto me. It's not nice to tease."  
  
Pan fummed, "I did not." She muttered not looking him in the eye. "Sides it's your fault you shouldn't be here anyway."  
  
Geta smirked. "Well someone had to keep you company while Raditz finished mating."   
  
Pan's face turned white. "Bra." She whispered as she jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs.  
  
Geta humphed, "Ungrateful wench." He mumbled as he quitely left the building. 


	13. in the woods

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Pan rushed up the stairs to Bra's room. She opened her door and saw Bra laying on the floor in a sheet. Pan dropped to her knees beside her friend.  
  
"Bra are you okay?" Pan asked feeling helpless at the moment.  
  
Bra opened her eyes and looked blankly at the ceiling. She sniffed. "Yeah I feel great." She said sarcastically.  
  
Pan grinned slightly. At least she still had some of her spunk left. "Ahh, Ummm, what exactly happened? I mean well did you well, you know.." Pan asked her cheeks blushing.  
  
Bra groaned as she sat up. Damn she was sore, she thought. "Did we have sex? Is that what you wanted to know? Well he did." The sheet slipped down her neck a little revealing the bite mark in her tender flesh.  
  
"Oh wow." Pan said as she took in the swollen area.  
  
Bra's hand traveled to her shoulder and she gingerly touched the still open sore. Her eyes gleamed with tears. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about dying." She said as she tried to smile. "Where were you?" Bra asked hastily changing the subject.  
  
Pan blushed again "Geta was here."  
  
Bra's eyes widened "Did you?"  
  
Pan shook her head no as she looked at the floor. Her fingers were nervously playing with the carpet fibers.  
  
Bra's eyes turned devious putting aside her own problems to torment her friend. "Come on, what did you do?"  
  
Pan shrugged still refusing to look up. "We ahh just umm, kissed and touched. It was weird though like it wasn't me. Like I had no control."  
  
Bra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what the hell was that?"  
  
Pan sighed "I don't know,but I think Geta knew." Pan added softly. "Um Bra,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
Bra snorted, "It felt like I got ran over by a Mack truck. I'm gonna go shower now." Bra said crawling to her feet and hobbling to the bathroom. Pan climbed on top of the bed and fell asleep.  
  
The girls slept in the morning. They got dressed and were about to leave when Pan remembered Bra's neck.  
  
"You can't go down stairs like that!" Pan hissed. Bra instinctively felt her throat before heading to her dresser she pulled out a matching scarf and tied it around her throat. Luckily this was normal for Bra and it wouldn't arouse any suspicions.  
  
They were surprised when they came down for breakfast to see Bra's parents had just woken up also. Bulma at sat the table still in her bathrobe sipping her coffee, bags were showing under her eyes. Vegeta sat next to her with a content look on his face replacing his usual scowl. Bra and Pan glanced at each other and Pan raised a questioning eyebrow. Bra shrugged the two girls sat down and started filling their plates with the food that was already on the table.  
  
"Did you girls have fun last night?" Bulma asked as Pan froze and Bra chocked on her food.  
  
Pan recovered first. Forcing a smile she nodded "Yeah we watch a movie and then we went to bed early."  
  
Bulma smiled, "I'm glad I was worried that the moon's effect might have had some impact on you, but I'm glad to see it didn't."  
  
"Moon?" Bra questioned.  
  
Bulma nodded, I checked in the lab this morning and the computer showed that the moon sequence was activated for a while last night. I disconnected it so we wouldn't have any further uhh.. incidents." She said glancing at Vegeta sideways. Vegeta frowned a bit and left the table.  
  
"We don't have a moon." Pan said confused.  
  
Bulma nodded "Yes but, Saiyan Space pods are equipped with a holographic moon projection. If they look directly at the moon they can transform as you know. Even if they don't look at the moon it can still affect you."  
  
Pan was nervous. "Uhh in what way."  
  
Bulma blushed "Well it acts as a kind of aphrodisiac. I'm glad you girls were a sleep."  
  
"So are we." The girls said in unison.  
  
"Well I have to go back to work, you girls have a good day." Bulma said getting up slowly and limping towards the door.  
  
Pan sighed "What is this with all this Saiyan crap lately?"  
  
Bra sighed. "Maybe we should of wished for an instruction manual as well. What are we gonna do today?"  
  
Pan humphed. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna go kick some Saiyan butt."  
  
Bra smirked "Well then lets go!"  
  
Not knowing where to start they headed for the waterfall. They flew low trying to look for clearings or caves in the area where they may be hiding. They reached the waterfall without finding anything.  
  
Pan frowned. "Isn't there a way to track those stupid bands?" She asked irritated.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"We'll maybe we'll let them find us." Pan said raising her ki.  
  
Instead of wasting there time they decided to continue Bra's training. The girls lost track of time. Exhausted Bra had to stop, Pan sat next to her while Bra caught her breath. The two girls lay back in the grass looking at the clouds and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Pan heard a rustling noise and woke up momentarily confused as she looked around the unfamiliar place. She was laying in what looked like a lean to. She knew she was in the woods because she could hear animals and birds calling to their mates. She blushed at this thought as she crawled to the flap and exited. Outside she still did not see anyone. She closed her eyes feeling for Bra's ki and felt it not to far away, it was low so she figured she was still asleep. Pan's nose took in a wonderful scent and she turned to see a dinosaur carcass roasting over a fire pit. Pan would have been revolted if she hadn't of been so hungry. Instinctly she took a step forward.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Geta asked from behind.  
  
Pan turned around frowning. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me? Where's Bra?"  
  
Geta smirked "I sneak up on you because I can, and you already know where Bra is and who she is with."  
  
Pan bristled as she turned to head towards her friend. Geta stepped into her path. "Get out of my way!"  
  
Geta crossed his arms. "Your not as friendly as you were last night. 'sides I don't think that they want to be disturbed."  
  
Pan growled "I was out of my mind last night and it won't happen again."  
  
Geta smirked again. "We'll see. I'm gonna go eat do you want to join me?"  
  
Pan shook her head no but her stomach said otherwise. Geta shrugged and ripped off a large hunk of meat and started eating it. She unconsciously licked her lips as she watched juices slide his chin. He held out his hand to her with the meat in it and timidly she took a small step forward and took a bite. Geta smiled with pleasure as he let her eat the rest and he got himself another piece. She hoped that she wasn't eating one of her fathers friends as she took another bite. She couldn't help it. It was delicious she had no idea that Geta knew how to cook. 'I thought he just at bugs and things.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Only when I have to." He replied.  
  
She looked up surprised. "What?"  
  
Geta looked up as he spoke to her telepathically. 'I don't repeat myself.'  
  
"How can you do that?" Pan asked a little freaked out.  
  
Geta shrugged "All Saiyans can communicate telepathically to their comrades and mates."  
  
"But I'm not your comrade."  
  
Geta smirked. They finished eating in silence. After dinner Pan stretched as Geta watched her. "How strong are you?" He asked.  
  
It was Pan's turn to smirk as she turned to him. "Wanna see?"  
  
  
  
Bra awoke to see Raditz sitting near her. She was in a similar hut not to far away from where Pan was. She sat up backing away from him.  
  
Noticing she was awake he drew closer to her. She pushed his hand away as he lifted it towards her face.  
  
"Stay away, you hurt me." She accused as she pouted.  
  
Raditz frowned. "It's not my fault that you've never been mounted before."  
  
Bra growled, "MOUNTED!!! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A HORSE!!!"  
  
Raditz jumped back and covered his ears. Bra took this opportunity to slide by him and out of the hut where she was soon tackled to the ground.  
  
"Let go of me." Bra said struggling.  
  
Raditz only grinned as he lay on top of her. "I'm sure this time will be more to your liking."  
  
Bra started to retort when Raditz's mouth covered hers. She was expecting a harsh kiss like yesterday but was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her gently. Bra gasped at the feelings soaring through her body. She started to purr as Raditz rained kisses all over her face and down her neck. 


	14. unexpected help

***Has anyone noticed that Vegeta and Tien have the same face*****  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Pan and Geta had flown to a more desolate location. They were surround by nothing but dirt and craters. They stood apart sizing each other up. There strengths their weaknesses.   
  
Pan smiled. "Your gonna lose."   
  
Geta arched an eyebrow "How is that?"  
  
Pan spoke counting off her reasons on her fingers. "Well let's see I'm stronger than you, I know all of your moves, all of your attacks, you helped train…"   
  
She was cut off abruptly as Geta fazed in front of her kicking her and sending her into a mountain. Pan climbed to her feet angrily.   
  
"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" She yelped as Geta struck at her again as she climbed from the ruble.   
  
(Sorry I suck at fight scenes)  
  
four hours later…..  
The battered duo stared each other down. Pan had a thin trail of blood running from her forehead down her cheek. She ached all over but Geta was in worse shape, one of his arms hung limp by his side and he had spat up blood several times. She would have to end it soon before he killed himself. Pan was impressed that Geta had lasted this long. He was determined. She didn't think that she had sparred so hard in her life. She now realized that everyone had been going easy on her and it irritated her to no end. Geta not only knew of moves that she had never even heard of before but was also cunning and ruthless beyond belief.   
  
Geta watched the girl in front of wearily. She was not only stronger than him but she had great speed and agility. It would take much to defeat her. But defeat her he must. He panted as he waited for her next move. He had a cut above his right eye that kept blurring his vision as it swelled. The girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him not giving him time to react as he gasped for breath. The ground rushed up to meet him hard he tried pushing up on his good arm but growled as it gave out on him and he hit the dirt again.   
  
"Are you okay?" Pan asked kneeling next to him. He thought about hitting her with a ki blast but the silly girl had already powered down and he didn't want to hurt her. His other self apparently did a pitiful job training her. She let her guard down too easy, she was too trusting.   
  
Geta rolled onto his back. "I'm fine." He snarled climbing to his feet. He looked at her. She wasn't even out of breath. She reached up to touch the cut near his eye and he pulled away disgusted by himself. He didn't need her pity.   
  
Pan frowned as she pulled her hand away. Geta snorted she was way to expressive. "You are not. I bet you don't even have enough energy to fly. You should of gave up hours ago but your to damn stubborn!"  
  
"Why the hell do you care?!" Geta shouted back regretting it as his head pounded.   
  
"I DON'T!" Pan yelled even louder.   
  
She turned and flew off. Geta watched her go as he started walking back towards his camp. He had gone only a little ways before he stumbled and fell to his knees. Frustrated he pounded the earth beneath him as he felt a small breeze. The girl was back. He watched as she dropped to her knees beside him.   
  
"Here," She said holding out a small brown bean in here hand. "It'll help you."   
  
He growled at her. "I don't need your help."  
  
Pan growled back. "Apparently you do your just to proud to admit it. You are going to take this and eat it or I will ram it down your throat!"   
  
Geta locked eyes with her. Her face was set and he knew that she would carry out her threat. She now held the bean in her fingers near his mouth. He didn't know what good a stupid bean would do but he wasn't up to challenging her right now. Plus why pass up an opportunity to taste her flesh?   
  
A small smirk appeared on his face as he leaned forward and gently took the bean from her fingers making sure to caress them with his tongue as he did so. He slowly chewed the bean as she pulled back her hand like she had been scalded. She hastily wiped it her tattered clothes as she blushed. She hated how he affected her.   
  
Geta felt an odd sensation rush through his body as he swallowed. The feeling in his arm returned and he could see clearly again. He looked down and was surprised to see that his other wounds and scratches had completely healed also. He looked up at Pan in wonder. "Are you a witch?" He demanded. Maybe that's why he was so taken by her she had cursed him.  
  
Pan giggled "No, it's a sensu bean. They're very rare. My dad makes me carry one all the time in case of an emergency."  
  
Geta frowned at that. "You only have one? Why didn't you heal yourself then?"   
  
Pan shrugged "You needed it worse than I did. I'll try to get more if you want to spar again." She said even though the next part was more of a question.  
  
"Stupid girl." Geta said taking off into sky leaving her behind.   
  
Pan frowned and followed the arrogant Prince.  
  
Bra awoke again.   
She found her head laying on a hard pillow. As she rested against Raditz's chest while he was still asleep she lazily traced her fingers across his finely toned muscles. His chest was very broad. She looked up at him to make sure he was still sleeping as her hand crept lower. Raditz moaned as she found her prize and she massaged it gently.  
  
"And you call me a savage." Raditz said as Bra pulled her hand away looking embarrassed.   
  
He pulled her on top of him her long blue hair spilling around his face like a waterfall. Bra smiled and kissed him. "I wonder where Pan is." Bra said huskily.  
  
"I'm right here." Pan said her eyes covered as she stood on the small path between the two camps. She stopped as soon as she saw bare flesh through the trees. "Sorry to bother you but ahh it's getting late."   
  
Bra looked up at the sky noticing how far the sun moved. She quickly sat up looking for her clothes as Raditz growled at the disturbance.  
Pan took a step back. "Umm I'll be waiting over here." She said quickly retreating.   
  
Geta was sitting back against a tree when she returned.   
  
Pan sat down across from awkwardly in the silence. She was still recovering from their fight. Her head itched and she scratched it surprised that her came away full of blood. She hadn't realized she was injured that bad. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Geta inspecting the wound closely. She shivered he was so close she could feel his breath in her hair. She heard him muttering in a different language as he ripped off a piece off of her already torn shirt.   
  
"Hey!" Pan yelled as her midriff was exposed.  
  
Geta glance down admiring the view before telling her to hush. He held the cloth to her forehead gently applying pressure. He was angry at himself for taking the bean when she needed it. He would have been fine. Pan looked up and saw Geta staring at her. Their eyes locked and Pan froze as he leaned towards her.   
  
"Ready!" Bra yelled coming out from the trail. Geta's face turned into a mask as he stepped away from her. A fully clothed Raditz and Bra walked over to them. Pan stood up quickly instantly regretting it as she swayed a little. Geta grabbed her arm to steady her and she pulled away not wanting to seem helpless.   
  
"Ready." Pan said taking off with Bra following her.   
  
Geta was unusually grumpy as him and Raditz ate another kill. Raditz however was in a very pleasant mood causing Geta to be even more moody.   
  
"You smell like a woman." Geta stated eyeing Raditz disdainfully.  
  
Raditz smirked. "Your just jealous."  
  
Geta grabbed him by the throat easily lifting the larger man off the ground. Geta was about to beat him to a pulp when he heard a roaring noise from above. He frowned releasing Raditz as a small red helicopter landed near them. He tensed up ready for anything.   
Bulma hopped of the copter and walked towards the two Saiyans. Geta relaxed slightly as she neared. He searched the area with his ki making sure she was alone.  
  
"How did you find us?" Geta asked.  
  
Bulma smiled "I invented the ki bands. Do you think I would be stupid enough to invent something that could be devastating if it fell into the wrong hands?"  
  
"So they have a tracking system." Geta said frowning at the implications. "Then why didn't you let us be found earlier."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "You two weren't blowing up cities or causing any harm so I figured you'd show up eventually. Sides I always knew where you were." She said looking pointedly at Raditz. "Always."   
  
Raditz nervously scratched the back of his neck like Goku. Bulma laughed. "Don't worry I think you would be good for Bra. She's so material." Raditz relaxed a little as she turned her attention to Geta. "As for you I think I can help you also." She held out her hand revealing a small capsule. Geta looked at it uninterested.   
  
"What is it?" He asked finally his curiosity getting the better of him. Bulma grinned pushing a button and throwing it in nearby. Out popped a small dome shape building.  
  
"It's a gravity chamber, complete with a regeneration tank, a shower and two bedrooms." Bulma stated proudly.  
  
Geta eyed her suspiciously. "Why would you help me?"   
  
Bulma grinned "What can I say? I've always been a romantic." 


	15. Lost

Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Pan arrived home that evening. She was hoping to find her parents out but to her dismay they were in the living room watching T.V.  
  
"Hey there!." She greeted like normal hoping they wouldn't look up. Unfortunately it was not Pan's day.  
  
"What happened to you?" Gohan asked turning the light on to better inspect Pan.  
  
"Uhh I was sparring and we kinda got carried away." She gave him a short version of her day. Hopefully he wouldn't ask to many specific questions. He could spot a lie a mile away.  
  
"Who were you sparring with? Bra isn't strong enough to do this to you and why didn't you use your sensu bean?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan forced a smile. "She's gotten a lot better since I've been training her things did get a little out of hand today so I gave her my sensu bean. She was in worse shape than I was."  
  
Gohan studied her for a second as they locked eyes. Frowning he went to the kitchen and returned with two sensu beans. "These are the last two. Take one now and use the last one wisely."  
  
Pan nodded chewing the bean quickly. When she was healed Gohan nodded and she excused herself and went to bed.  
  
Gohan sighed and sat down next to his wife who snuggled up to him. "She's lying, it would take Bra years of training to be able to injure Pan that badly."  
  
"So why would she lie?" Videl asked.  
  
"Good question." He said frowning.  
  
Videl pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. When he didn't respond she lightly licked his lips with her tongue as he chuckled.  
  
"I Thought I satisfied you earlier." He said huskily kissing her deeply. Videl pulled away breathless.  
  
"I can never get enough of you." Gohan said taking Videl and throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her upstairs.  
  
Pan heard her parents bed squeaking. In disgust she covered her head with her pillow and tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan met Bra the next morning in their training spot. After a couple of hours of sparing Bra wanted to go see Raditz. Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Again? You guys are like bunnies!" Pan told her friend.  
  
Bra giggled picturing Raditz, the Saiyan Warrior, in a bunny costume.  
  
"Oh come on Pan don't tell me that you and Geta don't have anything going on. You two were pretty close yesterday before we left."  
  
"Whatever." Pan said taking off after her friend who was already airborne.  
  
The two arrived at the Saiyan camp to find that the men were gone. Pan felt an odd twisting in her stomach, she dismissed it as hunger as she turned to Bra. Bra was close to tears.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked looking around at the empty campsites. The lean- to's were dismantled and the fire pits were cold.  
  
Pan shrugged closing her eyes and trying to sense them which was futile but what the heck. Not detecting them Pan turned to Bra.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be back. Raditz couldn't leave you anyway. Not now." Pan said.  
  
Bra sniffled as she brightened. "You think so?"  
  
Pan nodded. "Let's go do something fun today." Pan said wanting to keep Bra's mind off of her worries.  
  
Bra brightened instantly "Shopping!"  
  
*****************  
  
Pan arrived home hours later more exhausted than she was when she had fought Geta. Her skin felt like it was rubbed raw by all the clothes that Bra had forced her to try on. She did manage to sneak in a couple of new training gi's though. Tossing the pile of bags in a corner in her room she collapsed on her bed.  
  
Videl walked in "I see you went shopping!" She said excitedly going through Pan's bags. She squealed pulling out outfit after outfit. "These are so nice why don't you try them on for me!"  
  
Pan groaned covering her head again.  
  
  
  
Over a week had passed since the Saiyans had been seen. Bra had been getting more and more despondent. Pan lay in her bed staring out the windows of her balcony. The dark sky beckoned to her. She climbed out of bed and stood staring out at the stars. She felt so small so alone. A soft breeze blew her nightshirt as she leaned on the balcony.  
  
It was her favorite; She had gotten it when she was ten. Now it was faded and you could barely make out the words 'Daddy's Angel' which had been imprinted on it. She had grown over the years and now it only came up to her mid thigh instead of her knees. Not that anyone would see her anyway. There nearest neighbor was miles away and besides she could tell if any one was close. Pan felt another breeze and she turned to head back inside.  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin as she turned around to see Geta standing there with his usual smirk plastered on his handsome face.  
  
"Are you crazy coming here? You disappear for days and then appear out of nowhere, Do you know what would happen if my father found you here?" Pan asked angrily as she pulled the hem of her nightgown as low as possible. She soon realized though that that gave Geta a nice view of her chest and she gave up even angrier than before.  
  
Geta stepped towards her. "If you don't want your father to find out I suggest you lower your ki. And I came here because I was hungry." Geta said running a finger down her face.  
  
Pan tremble from his touch as she lowered her ki and stepped back from him. "You have plenty of food in the forest."  
  
He smiled as he backed her up to the railing. "I wanted something sweet."  
  
Bra was asleep when she sensed motion in her room opening her eyes sleepily she saw a dark figure standing above her. She sucked in her breath to scream as a huge hand covered her mouth.  
  
"It's I ." Raditz whispered in her ear as he knelt beside her bed.  
  
"Raditz?" Bra asked breathlessly.  
  
Raditz nodded and then jumped back as she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.  
  
"How dare you leave like that? Do you know what I've been going through this last week?" Tears stung her cheeks as she grabbed him and hugged him tight. He held her against his chest as he nodded.  
  
"Yes my heart, I do. I have felt the same but my Prince needed my assistance. I came as soon as I could."  
  
Bra pulled him to her as they kissed.  
  
  
  
"Sweet huh?" Pan said pushing him back. She stepped around him making sure her tail was swaying behind her as he followed her to the kitchen. She plopped a half of chocolate cake down in front of him. "Eat up." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
Geta frowned it wasn't what he had in mind but it would do. For now. The cake was gone in a matter of seconds. Pan leaned over him taking her finger and wiping some frosting off of his nose. She didn't know why she was acting this way but it sure was fun. What would Bra call it? Flirting. That was it. She held her finger up to her mouth and licked off the chocolate.  
  
Geta growled pulling her onto his lap. Pan smile was wiped off her face as she realized that maybe she went a little to far. She struggled to free herself but the arm around her waist was like iron.  
  
"You shouldn't play with fire." He whispered in her ear. Pan squirmed in his lap but stopped abruptly as she felt him getting excited beneath her. She felt him run his tongue along her neck as jolts of electricity went down her spine. She found herself relaxing against him as he started nibbling. His teeth grazed her skin as she suddenly found herself on the floor as he released her and stood up. "Meet me at the waterfall in the morning." He stated as he left the room.  
  
Pan was still on the floor minutes later when her dad came down stairs.  
  
"Ahhh you ate all the cake Pan?" Gohan asked too distraught to realize that his daughter was climbing off of the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Pan mumbled as she headed up to her room. Alone. 


	16. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Pan flew slowly towards her destination. She thought about not coming but something deep inside forced her to come. She had called Bra to let her know that she wouldn't be able to spar with her today and to see if she wanted to come with her. Bra declined saying that she was too tired. Pan assumed that she also had a visitor last night and had hung up blushing. She had made arrangements to sleep at Bra's house tonight. She didn't want to risk coming home beat up like that again. She saw the waterfall ahead and unable to delay any longer she landed softly. She saw Geta waiting for her and she walked up to him as her mind screamed for her to run.  
  
"About time."  
  
"I didn't know you had a schedule." Pan retorted.  
  
Geta smiled. "How would you like to spar under Saiyan rules?" He asked.  
  
Pan shrugged "I've never heard of that. What are the rules."  
  
"If the male wins he can claim the female."  
  
Pan frowned, "What happens if the female wins?"  
  
"The female never wins." Geta stated simply.  
  
Pan smirked "Well see about that."  
  
Geta's eyes roamed over Pan's body taking her in from head to toe. "That won't do at all." Geta chastised.  
  
"What?" Pan asked perturbed as she looked down at her new purple gi.  
  
Geta threw her something blue and silky. She frowned as she held up a spandex suit the same color as Geta's. "Put it on." He commanded. "Your other clothes won't hold that well. Unless you like revealing yourself to me."  
  
Pan felt like screaming in irritation. He made her so mad. But he was right. The suit was made of a much more resilient material. She looked around for a place to change and was dismayed to find none. "Turn around." She demanded.  
  
Geta smirked but complied. He could hear the rustling of Pan undressing and it was driving him crazy. He was close enough to smell her scent and he considered the consequences of turning around. She would either get mad and leave or she would sub comb to him. Either one would go against his plan. He didn't have anything left from his planet and this was one of the few traditions that he could actually follow through with and he intended to even if it killed him. He heard her soft voice calling his name and he shifted his head.  
  
"Don't turn around!" She screeched. "I just wanted to ask you how you put this thing on."  
  
Geta regretfully looked away. "The neck hole will stretch to accommodate you."  
  
Pan cussed as she struggled with the garment. "This is worse than pantyhose." She muttered. No wonder Saiyans never take them off. She eventually got it on and everything situated and she was surprised at how comfortable and how less constrictive it was. "Ok."  
  
Geta turned his eyes widening. The spandex suit left very little to the imagination. He smiled as he stepped towards her.  
  
Pan had her arms crossed tightly against her chest refusing to look down at herself or she would die of embarrassment. "By the way how do you use the bathroom in these things?"  
  
Geta took his hand and quicker than she could move slide it between her thighs and slide a finger into a hidden opening in the material. He gently rubbed her mound and she gasped and slapped him hard. Or at least she attempted to but her hand was stopped in midair as Geta roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. "You shouldn't ask questions if you don't want to know the answers little one."  
  
Pan pulled away and growled "You wanna fight let's go!" Geta smirked and took off into the air with a red faced Pan close on his tail.  
  
They landed near to where they had fought before. Pan got into her stance and waited for Geta to do the same. She wished he would take that dang armband off so she could feel his ki. Oh well she should do better this time after all she knew what to expect. She smiled it was gonna be a long day.  
  
Geta prepared across from her and he waited for her to make the first move. Pan attacked quickly with a kick to his head which he dodged and then flipped around and she punched his stomach. He retaliated by knocking her feet out from under her and kicking her into the air where he clamped his fist together and sent her slamming into the ground.  
  
Pan saw the ground coming up fast and rolled to help distribute the impact. She was back on her feet in seconds. How could he have gotten so much stronger and quicker in just a couple of days?  
  
Geta watched her closely as she prepared for another attack. He had spent the last week training twenty hours day and sleeping in the regeneration for the other four. He would train with Raditz until Raditz couldn't fight any more and then he would train on his own. Both of them had greatly increased their power. Geta still had not turned super yet but he knew that he was close.  
  
Pan flew into the air and Geta met her. Their movements were a blur until Geta fell to the earth creating a large crater. Though to Pan's dismay he shot back into the sky quickly.  
  
They had been fighting for several hours and the toll it was taking on them was beginning to show. Geta was breathing hard as was the girl to his delight this fight was a lot harder and faster than they're previous fight. He couldn't believe that she was still standing. He had to win. He had waited so long for this. He was going to win or die trying. Pan appeared behind him sending him into the dirt once again.  
  
"Give up yet?" She asked grinning as she flew above him.  
  
His answer was a growl as he climbed to his feet in frustration. He looked at her above him. The wind swept past filling his nostrils with the smell of her. The smell of her scent, her blood and her sweat. He felt a need deep inside of him growing mixing with anger at himself for not being strong enough to claim her. For being so disgustedly weak. He felt the rage building as the rocks beneath him started to tremble. He felt like he was about to explode as he opened his mouth and screamed out his rage.  
  
Pan's smile faded as his hair flickered and then stayed yellow. He grinned at her like a hunter would to his prey and she turned and fled.  
  
Bra reluctantly kissed Raditz good-bye. She had made sure that her father was in the gravity room and everyone else was occupied before he snuck out the window promising to return soon. Bra watched him leave and then headed for the shower.  
  
Refreshed, She donned her robe and stepped out into her room to find her mother sitting on her bed waiting.  
  
"Hi mom. What's up?" She asked trying to hide her nervousness. Bulma walked up to her daughter and pulled down the collar of her robe revealing the small scar. Bra quickly stepped back frowning as she pulled her robe closer to her neck.  
  
"We need to talk." Bulma said simply returning to sit on the bed. "I've been waiting for you to come to me and I must say I'm a little disappointed that you didn't. I know that Raditz was with you since last night and I know that wasn't the first time."  
  
Bra blushed as tears filled her eyes. "What was I supposed to say? I mated with a savage killer and I love him?"  
  
Bulma smiled at her daughter handing her a Kleenex. "Look who your talking to! Well you always wondered how and why I fell in love with your father, now you know."  
  
At the mention of her fathers name Bra groaned falling back on the bed. "Daddy's going to kill me."  
  
Bulma smirked "No he isn't honey." She said patting Bra's shoulder as she got up to leave. She turned around and added "Raditz might not be so lucky." As she left the room.  
  
  
  
Pan flew as fast as she could. It just wasn't fair!! If anyone should be turning super it should be her. It took Vegeta years to get that powerful, he must have had some motivation. She then groaned as she realized what it was. She glanced behind her thankful to see that she had lost him. She turned back around only to fly into the person she was trying to avoid. Before she could react Geta slammed her to the ground hard.  
  
"I didn't take you as the kind to run Pan." Geta said as he watched her crawl to her knees below him. He frowned. He had wanted to hit her hard enough to knock her out, but not too hard he didn't want to kill her.  
  
Pan gasped as she pulled herself up to her hands and knees. Feeling dizzy she laid her head on the cool ground. Her right arm was cradling her ribs. She knew they were broken she could feel the sharp edges pressing against her lungs as she gasped for breath. She heard Geta come towards her cautiously as he knelt next to her. Her hair had torn loose from it's restraint long ago and hung down over her face hiding her grim smile. She gathered up all the energy she had left and hit him in the chest with a huge ki blast sending him careening into a mountain.  
  
Drained she collapsed on her side her breathing irregular. Time stood still for her as she took one breath at a time. Each breath more painful than the last. A shadow covered her and she forced her eyes open. Geta with no harm done to him stood over her still in his normal form. He took his foot and pushed her onto her back as he again kneeled next to her.  
  
"Silly woman, you should never use all your energy." He felt her ki was dangerously low. He touched her cheek gently and tilted her head to the side as he leaned over and softly bit her neck. He raised his head and kissed her lips lightly as he leaned over her again urging her to do the same. He winced slightly as she bit him and greedily sucked on the wound as she gained more energy. She reluctantly released him as he pulled her up into his lap cradling her.  
  
He stared into her eyes as he whispered to her. "Your mine now."  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks at his gentle words. "I always was." She replied as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
(A/N I seriously considered ending the fic here. But I figured you'd kill me if I didn't do a Pan/Geta Lemon. There may be a delay because of the holidays but I'll get it out as soon as I can. Please review!!) 


	17. Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz sorry  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Geta looked down at the limp girl in his arms he made a quick search of her looking for the sensu bean that she carried. Not finding it he began to get desperate. Her breathing hesitated and he shook her to get it restarted. Hearing a soft sigh from her lips he picked her up and flew faster than he had in his life.  
  
He prayed hoping that there was some greater deity out there watching over her. Never had he been so scared in all of his life as his mate clung to life. And it was his fault because of his stupid pride.   
  
He saw the small dome in the distance and he picked up speed. Entering quickly he placed her in the regeneration tank and watched as the life giving waters crept slowly up her body. Geta fell to his knees outside of the tank physically and emotionally exhausted, Yes, he had achieved the greatest rank a Saiyan could but at what cost.   
  
He felt wetness on his face, puzzled he touched it and lifted his hand staring at the clear liquid there. Unsure he tasted it to find it to be rather salty. More liquid fell from his eyes and to the floor. And he realized he was crying. Saiyans weren't allowed to cry and were taught from a young age to do so was painful. They were beaten until there were no tears left. Soon they were unable to cry. Now there was no left to punish him.   
  
Geta cried for the girl, his father, his planet and himself. Until he had come to this time and met the girl he hadn't realized how horrible his life was. When he first looked into her soul at the lake and saw her inner spirit how pure and fresh. He wanted that, he wanted to be cleansed from all the sins that he had committed both with and without his approval. And this was his punishment. When he had finally discovered what he had been seeking all along it was to be taken form him. Finally he found someone who saw him as he was, Not the Prince of the once most powerful beings in the universe, not the evil savage that had destroyed hundreds of planets and billions of lives at will, but a man. A man who needed comfort, and companionship someone to share his life with him, for better or worse. Someone who could look into his dark soul and still see goodness there. He needed her. Neede her as much as he needed air to breath or food to eat. She was his essence.   
  
He looked up at the tank, she was fully immersed now. His eyes watched the gauge as the needed trembled between the red zone and the black zone, from which there was no hope left. As if by his pure will the needle stopped trembling and continued its achingly slow decent into the red zone away from death and closer to him. Geta slowly exhaled and he leaned back against the wall to wait.  
  
Geta awoke noticing first that the girl was ok. The reading was in the green now it would not be much longer for her to emerge. He then noticed that it was dark outside. It had taken her a long time to heal, he had gotten there just in time. Movement caught his eye as he turned back towards the tank climbing to his feet. The girl had moved.   
  
Pan awoke to find she was underwater. Confused and frightened she open her eyes panicking. A strange object covered her face and in her panic she ripped it away from her.  
  
"No," Geta said as felt her panic. He immediately hit the release button to start draining the tank. The water slowly started to recede. He saw her rip off the oxygen mask while she was still underwater. Afraid after all this that she would drown in the stupid tank he pulled the emergency release lever and he was drenched by water as the door swung open and the rest of the liquid ran out onto the floor. He quickly caught the coughing and sputtering girl and pulled her down on the floor with him mindless of the mess.   
  
Pan took several gasping breaths as she came to her senses. She wasn't sure where she was she really couldn't remember much. She turned to look up at Geta who was grinning down at her.  
  
"First time in a regeneration tank?" He asked still smiling just glad she was alive.   
  
She looked up at him where water was running down his face and his hair and his clothes were soaked. She looked down and realized that she was sitting on his lap and he was sitting in a very large puddle. She giggled until she remember why she was there. Frowning she punched him in the chest as she climbed off his lap and scooted away from him into a corner.   
  
"You cheated." She accused.  
  
Geta chuckled at that. How he loved her spirit. He didn't reply he just stared at her. She was like eye candy.  
  
"You weren't supposed to turn super so soon. You almost killed me." She sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek. She shivered from cold as she crossed her arms around herself.   
  
Geta stopped smiling. She was scared of him, he could feel it. He slowly crawled the short distance between them and he sat across from her. Still frowning she looked at him as their eyes locked. She felt his worry for her but she still refused to back down. She looked away.   
  
He reached out and gently grabbed her chin turning her face to look at him. He licked his lips nervously. All these emotions were new to him. Sorrow, regret, love. Yes, he did love her. His father was wrong there was such a thing.   
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Pan's eyes widened at the implication of the words. More tears slide down her face as she launched herself towards him hugging him tightly. He held her as she cried. When she stopped he leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
  
Pan looked up at him and sniffed. She saw his mouth descending again and met it with her own. He was kissing her tenderly softly and Pan sighed as she snuggled closer to him. In a fluid motion he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.  
  
********************  
  
Bra lay on her bed waiting for her lover. Darkness had fallen a while ago and she had been waiting ever since. A small sound was heard from her balcony and she smiled as he came to her.   
  
Raditz knelt on the bed straddling his goddess. He leaned over and kissed her lips as she arched up to meet him. Their lips meeting Bra moaned into his mouth as she tried to pull him down to her. Chuckling he shook his head no as he gently pulled away turning on the light by her bed. It cast a warm glow over the two partners. Raditz gently removed her silky night gown and was pleased to see that she had no under garments on. He leaned down kissing her chin and then her neck. Bra lay still as he moved down to caress and suckle her breasts. She ached to be filled by him and she ran her finger nails across his back in frustration.   
  
Raditz ignored her as he made his way down her body her kissed her belly button before parting her legs and scooting down between them. Realization hit Bra's befuddled mind as she quickly sat up blushing.   
  
"No." She said pushing against his head as it began its decent. Raditz brought one large hand up and pushed her back down on the mattress as he held her there. He gave her a quick grin before using his other hand to part her blue forest as he touched the silky skin below. He felt Bra's legs involuntary tighten around him as he lowered his head to his meal.   
  
Bra had to bite a pillow to keep from screaming as she felt his tongue caressing her inside and out. Nearing her release she moaned as her head thrashed back and forth as he picked up his pace. Crying out softly she collapased breathless as Radtiz covered her again chuckling. He held her head as he ravaged her mouth his need well evident as he pressed against her leg. It always astounded Bra how large he was and how he fit inside her so well making her complete. Bra kissed him back just as rough ignoring her own taste on his mouth. All that mattered was her need.   
  
Raditz entered her swiftly using long thrusts to bring her to her peek again. Bra gasped for breath waiting for him to release as well. She was surprised when he pulled out suddenly kneeling before her. She watched him in awe as he held himself above her and covered her sweaty body with his cum. Smirking as his seed ran over her stomach he took a hand and rubbed it into her breast and skin as if it were lotion. Finished with his deed he collapsed on top of his mate.  
  
Bra finally caught her breath as her bedroom door flew open and her father walked into the room.   
  
Merry Christmas!!!! 


	18. Finally

Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
Geta carried Pan into his bedroom laying her softly on the bed. Pan's eyes fluttered open as she looked around at her new surroundings.   
  
Geta sensing her sudden warriness lay next to her gently rubbing her cheek for comfort.   
  
"We can't." Pan said trying to sit up.  
  
Geta pushed her back down murmuring "We have to." He cut off Pan's next words by covering her mouth with his. He used his tongue to gently prod her teeth apart and allow him entrance. He felt her relax a little as she lay back in his arms taken over by the depth of the kiss and the wonderful sensations he was creating inside of her. Geta felt her tail wrap around his leg and he smiled in spite of himself. Slowly he ran his hands up her body and drew her suit down to her hips and then off completely.   
  
Pan lost in his embrace felt a sudden chill. Reluctantly she pulled away surprised to find herself naked. Blushing she covered herself with her arms as she looked around frantically for cover.  
  
Geta sensed her panic and frowned. He roughly pulled her hands away and held them above her head.   
  
"You will not cover yourself from my eyes." He stated taking in her nude form to prove his point. His eyes raked over her small but perfectly shaped breast and then down to her narrow waist and the her soft triangle of hair covering her inner core.  
  
His gaze traveled back up to her face as he watched her intently. He still held her hands with one of his as his other slid down following the same path his eyes did a second ago. It came to rest on her abdomen and she squirmed under him unsure of what to expect next.   
  
Feeling helpless Pan looked at him beseechingly finally realizing the inevitable. "Please don't it'll hurt."   
  
Geta growled. A Saiyan worried about a little pain.   
  
"You are pure, but I will make it as easy for you as I can." He leaned down to capture her lips and growled again as she turned away.   
  
"Bra said it hurt alot."   
  
Geta stopped ready to pull his hair out in frustration. She was still denying him.   
  
"Unlike Raditz I am not a barbarian. I am a Prince. That makes you a Princess and I will treat you as such, now shut up."  
  
Pan frowned at his reply but all thoughts soon left her mind as he kissed her again. Pan started to feel a warmness spreading throughout her body and she found herself pressing up against him wanting more.   
  
Feeling her relax he gently nudged her legs open as he massaged her back with his other hand. Not wanting to startle her again he slowly eased open her folds and ran his finger around lightly enjoying the warmth and the wetness there. He groaned as he felt his already hardened member tighten in anticipation. Oh how he wanted to thrust into her as hard and fast as possible but he couldn't. She wasn't ready yet. Sighing he tried to put aside his needs and concentrate on hers.   
  
Pan started to purr as he carefully slid a finger into her virginal passage. He felt the walls surrounding him tighten and he frowned. She was tight, too damn tight. He slowly added another finger trying to loosen her up so that she could accept him.   
  
Although he was small in stature he made up for it in other areas. He had always been proud of his size before. Now he was ashamed. He could hurt her badly if he wasn't careful. Pushing his fingers inside of her further he felt her barrier.   
  
He pushed against it and felt her stiffen beneath him from the intrusion. Sighing he withdrew his fingers and decided upon another plan. It would still cause her pain but would be easier for her to tolerate.   
  
Pan looked up at him in confusion as he pulled her tightly against him. He spoke to her in soothing tones although she couldn't understand the words. He must be speaking his native tongue she thought as a tingling feeling came over her. She almost giggled as Geta used his tail to caress her body.   
  
She moaned as his tail slipped between her legs caressing her. Geta held Pan close to him as he rubbed her neck and back. He felt her legs open wider as the sensation increased. Geta covered her mouth with his as he plunged his tail inside of her ripping through her resistance and he removed it just as fast.  
  
Pan felt an excrutating pain tear through her body as she pulled away from Geta and rolled up in a ball on her side.  
  
"Shit!" She exclaimed as she held her abdomen. The pain was starting to recede and she looked up at Geta accusingly. "Some Princess." She muttered as he pulled her back into his arms and held her close. He kissed her cheek and her hair and then worked his way down to her mouth.   
  
Pan found herself kissing him back. He could of at least warned her she thought pouting slightly as he suckled her lower lip. He moved to her neck and started licking her shoulder where he bit her earlier. She felt herself getting warm again and suddenly wanted to feel his bare skin against hers.   
  
She tugged desperately at the material separating them and wondered how the heck he had removed hers so easily.  
  
"It takes practice." He said slipping out of his outfit.  
  
Pan moved back a little so she could take in his bare flesh with her eyes. His chest was moving quickly as his breathing was increased from his arousal. Pan's eyes widen as she saw the afore mentioned object and she sat up quickly wincing as she realized that she was still sore.   
  
"That's not going to fit." She said backing up against the wall. Geta smirked at this.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle it." Geta said pouncing on her before she could dart away. He could feel her fear but he had waited too long as it was. He had needs too.   
  
Pan found herself flat on her back with him on top of her. She would of kneed him in the groin but he had foreseen that and was kneeling between her legs.   
  
She opened her mouth to complain when suddenly it was covered by his. She felt the large head of his manhood nudging against her entrance and she whimpered. Geta shushed her as he slowly pushed forward. He groaned as he felt her walls stretching around him.   
  
Pan felt a burning feeling as he stretched her beyond her limits and she hissed in pain. Tears fell down her cheeks and Geta gently licked them away. He wrapped one arm around her to her back and gently massaged the base of her tail. He felt her relaxing and filled her completely with one long thrust. He looked down at her pouting face. He captured her lips again as he started moving slowly.   
  
Pan lay there waiting for it to be over. Obviously there was no reasoning with him. The pain had turned to a slight burning sensation which she found she could lesson by moving her hips with him. The strange rhythm began to build and Pan felt herself being taken over by a force greater than her. She gasped for breath, as her breathing became more difficult. She clung to his shoulders as her body trembled with need.   
  
She cried out his name begging him, for what she wasn't sure. She felt herself spiraling as she her legs tensed up and she pulled him closer to her holding on for dear life as she collapsed with sweat pouring off her body.   
  
Geta watched her fall back with her eyes closed and he smirked as he closed his own eyes as he cried out his plesure as he filled her womb with his seed. His arms gave out and he pulled her to him as he gasped into the silky ness of her hair. He kissed her neck as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Review!!!! 


	19. Heartbreak

Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Bra could scream Vegeta pulled Raditz off of his daughter and held him by his throat against the wall. He glanced over at his daughter and snarled.  
  
  
  
"Cover yourself you look like a whore."   
  
  
  
Bra pulled the sheet around herself and ran from the room screaming for her mother.   
  
  
  
Vegeta turned his attention back to Raditz who was dangling above the floor. Vegeta felt his anger increase as he took in Raditz's naked form and he tightened his grip around Raditz's throat. He smirked as his face slowly turned from red to purple as his air supply was cut off. He would pay for touching his princess.   
  
  
  
Vegeta jumped slightly as an ear piercing sound filled the room.   
  
  
  
"Vegeta put him down now!!" Bulma screeched as she glanced over approvingly at Raditz's body.   
  
  
  
Vegeta frowned as he released Raditz who fell to the floor on his knees sucking air into his deprived lungs. Bra tried to go to him but was stopped by her mother. Vegeta turned to his wife still keeping an eye on Raditz.   
  
  
  
"It is a treasoness offense to mate with a princess without permission." Vegeta spat out.  
  
  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at this. "So it would be okay if they would have had your permission?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. "They would of never had my permission." Vegeta stated as Raditz found his cloths under the bed and pulled his suit on.   
  
  
  
Bra went and stood in front of her father she looked at him tears rolling down her face. "I don't care if you accept him or not he's my mate and I don't need your approval." Bra drew herself up to stand proudly in front of her father who continued to just stare at her.  
  
"Side's, " Bra added "I'm sure that your father would not have approved of your mate either."   
  
  
  
Vegeta growled. "My father was dead yours is not. I will see if Raditz is worthy of you or not." He said grabbing Raditz and dragging him outside to the gravity room.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Pan awoke slowly she was surrounded by warmth and was reluctant to open her eyes and start the day. She snuggled up against the source of the heat and was rewarded by a soft purring. Her eyes opened. Pan sat up slowly trying not to disturb her Prince who was still asleep. He looked so innocent as he slept. But she knew what he had gone through in his life and he was not innocent. Of course neither was she now.  
  
  
  
Pan, stuck between Geta and the wall tried to maneuver carefully around him. Failing miserably she ended up flat on her back with a smirking Geta on top of her.  
  
  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked running a finger down her side causing her to tremble. Pan smirked back at her mate as she placed her hands on his chest tracing the muscles there.   
  
She heard more purring and was surprised to find that it was coming from herself. She felt his strong arrousal against her thigh and leaned up to lick his mouth.   
  
Geta captured her tongue between his teeth and slowly suckled on it. Pan moaned as she pulled his head down to hers and she sighed as his tongue entered her mouth entwining itself with hers. Pan's tongue roamed over his teeth including his sharp canines. In her fury to consume his mouth she accidently nicked herself and she groaned as Geta lapped at the blood.  
  
"I need you." She whispered with what little breath she had left. She now knew what Bra had been going through. The constant need to be near her mate. To be filled completly by him over and over again.  
  
Pan thrust her small hips up eager to have him. Geta had her wrap her legs around his waist as he entered her letting out a sigh. Instinctually Pan spread her legs as wide as possible so that she could accomodate him.   
  
Geta looked down at his mate, her black eyes shimmering with need and he began to move slowly. He felt her movements under him and increased his. It was so amazing to be inside her. It was as if she was made just for him.   
  
His thrusting became faster and he felt his power level raising dramatically as the two girated faster than the eye could see. Geta felt himself losing control and cried out in ecsatsy as he filled his mate once again. He rolled over still inside of her and held her to his chest. Just enjoy her nearness. He gently caressed her back until her normal breathing returned.  
  
  
  
"I have to go soon." She said reluctantly as she lay listening to his heart which seemed to have the same rythum as hers. She looked up at the sun light shining through the skylights.   
  
  
  
Geta frowned at this. "Go where?"  
  
  
  
Pan sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from him and sat up on the bed. "I have to go to Bra's first and then home."   
  
  
  
"Your home is with me now." Geta said almost pouting as he ran his finger over the subtle scar on her neck.  
  
  
  
Pan reluctantly got up from the bed to dress thoughts swirling through her mind. She had all her life planned out perfectly. She would graduate and get an apartment with Bra, go to college, get a job, get married and have children. But now that had changed. She didn't only have herself to think about. She had to consider Geta. What the heck would her parents say? Her father didn't even like for her to date. He would freak.   
  
Geta got up from the bed and dressed. "Your embarrassed of me?" He said softly more as a statement than a question.   
  
Pan spun around shocked why would he think that? Then she realized that he was reading her mind. She felt tears sting her eyes as she went to him and he pulled away.   
  
"Go." He said turning his back to her.  
  
Pan stood still for a second then ran outside and flew off. She had to talk to Bra. 


	20. Talking helps

WoW!!! I just splurged and bought the last two kidd buu videos. Now I can see why some people think Vegeta and Goku are gay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Pan flew off to capsule corp. as the wind dried the tears on her face. She knew that Geta thought she was abandoning him but she wasn't she just had to sort out some things. Pan felt her power level decreasing and was beginning to feel dizzy. Not wanting to be seen as she neared the city she landed on top of a tall building nearby.  
  
Wearily she sat down to rest. Without the wind to stop them the tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto the roof. Pan sniffed as she hastily wiped them away. Some Saiyan she was. She couldn't seem to do anything right anymore. Frustrated she climbed to her feet and made her way down the building and to the street. She looked up at the tall buildings trying to get her surrounds straight. It was so odd to look up at them instead of down. Seeing the shiny silver dome of cc in the background Pan began walking towards it.  
  
Gravity Room  
  
Vegeta and Raditz stood face to face gazes locked.  
  
"I am worthy of your daughter. I have gotten much stronger since I have first arrived." Raditz said proudly.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Yes I gathered that, since the whole house was shaking as you mounted my daughter."  
  
Raditz blushed as he licked his lips nervously. He didn't need a scouter to tell that Vegeta's power was rising.  
  
Vegeta walked towards the larger Saiyan. Raditz held his ground as Vegeta reached out and crushed the ki suppressor into dust.  
  
Vegeta checked Raditz's level and smirked. He had improved, on Planet Vegeta he would have been classified as an elite. An elite warrior would have been an acceptable mate for a princess. Too bad they were on Earth.  
  
  
  
Several blocks later Pan collapsed on a bench outside of a park. Walking was a lot harder than she remembered. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she hadn't ate yet this morning. She felt like crying again but held it back. She thought about calling her parents to pick her up but they would ask to many questions.  
  
Sighing she got up and started walking again. At least it wasn't too hot out yet. She thought as she continued her slow pace. She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard a car honking beside her. She looked around relieved to see it was just Trunks. He rolled down the window and leaned over the seat grinning up at her.  
  
"Need a lift?" He asked.  
  
Pan hesitated briefly, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but at the rate she was going it would be nightfall by the time she reached her destination. Her stomach rumbled loudly answering for her and she found herself opening the door and climbing in.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked as she settled back into the leather seat.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I figured I'd just eat at cc."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "I wouldn't suggest it, I'll stop and pick something up on the way."  
  
Pan glanced over at the lavender god noticing for the first time how much he looked like his father.  
  
Trunks looked over and caught her staring at him and grinned as she looked away quickly.  
  
"H-how come your not at work?" Pan asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Come on now, don't tell me that you're a slave driver too. Can't I have a break once in a while?" He asked teasingly.  
  
Before Pan could reply they were at a drive threw window where Trunks ordered two of everything. He then turned to Pan to see what she wanted. After ordering he pulled into a parking space as they ate. He watched amazed as Pan ate faster than he did.  
  
Pan ignored his looks as she continued to stuff her face. She could feel her energy slowly returning. Finally full she relaxed back in the seat as Trunks collected all the thrash and threw it away.  
  
He looked at his passenger snuggled into the seat with her eyes closed. She looked awfully pale to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked a touch of concern in his voice.  
  
Pan opened her eyes sleepily as she nodded.  
  
"Just tired." She replied.  
  
Trunks nodded and headed to capsule corp. He pulled into the compound and up to the main house. He leaned over and shook Pan lightly. Then a little bit harder. Pan finally awoke and blushed realizing that they were there. She thanked Trunks as she exited the car and went into the house in search of Bra.  
  
Pan felt for her ki in the huge mansion and headed up to her room. Upon entering Pan found Bra on her bed rolled into a ball crying softly. Pan rushed to her friend's side.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked pulling Bra to a sitting position.  
  
Bra seeing Pan hugged her tightly as she wailed. "Oh Pan!! You have to save him!"  
  
Pan hugged Bra back and then pushed her away so she could look at her. "What's wrong? Save who?"  
  
"Raditz!" Bra said as fresh tears fell. "We were. well you know..last night and Dad walked in. Now he's going to kill him!"  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "You mean he saw you and Raditz ahh.. together?"  
  
Bra nodded again her face red with humiliation.  
  
Pan looked thoughtful for a second then she smiled. "Don't worry Bra. If your dad was going to kill him he would of toasted him on the spot."  
  
Bra looked at Pan unsure. "How do you know?"  
  
Pan smiled softly. "Let's just say I know how your dad thinks."  
  
Bra sniffed as she tried to stop crying. Understanding dawned upon her. "You and Geta?"  
  
Pan nodded sadly as she thought of him.  
  
Bra squealed in delight, her worries over Raditz overcome by her need for gossip.  
  
"How did that happen?" Bra asked as Pan shrugged. "Tell me!!" Bra screamed using her Bulma voice.  
  
Pan looked at her best friend "Well Geta came over to my house the night before last." Pan was forced to cover her sensitive ears as Bra squealed.  
  
"Nothing happened, well at least not too much. Anyhow, I met him yesterday morning and he wanted to spar. We made kinda a deal if he won we would mate."  
  
"Too bad your so much stronger than him." Bra said sadly.  
  
Pan smiled sadly as she murmured. "He won, he turned super."  
  
Bra sat for a while surprised, then she broke out into laughter.  
  
Pan bristled "What's so funny?"  
  
Bra tried to speak as she caught her breath. "Well our dad's turned super trying to save the planet and Geta turned super 'cause he was horny!"  
  
Pan had to smile at that, but her thoughts soon turned to Geta and she became sad again.  
  
Bra noticed her friends expression and stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" Bra's eyes widened, "He didn't force you did he?" She asked worried about her friend.  
  
Pan sniffed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "No, but this morning I was thinking about what we were going to do. You know about college and everything. Anyhow he read my mind and now he's mad at me. He thinks I don't want him."  
  
Bra shrugged, "What's the big deal? We'll just take them with us."  
  
Pan snorted "And what? Leave them locked up in the dorm all day like a cat?"  
  
Bra frowned, "I see your point. I guess we have to decide what's more important college or our mates."  
  
Pan sighed, "It's not that, I mean of course Geta is more important than anything else. It's just I never realized how much that one wish would change everything. I mean my parents don't even know yet."  
  
Bra nodded, she knew how that was. "Well I guess we grew up huh?"  
  
Pan nodded. Hers eyes widened as she felt some ki's nearby. "I can sense your dad and Raditz. They must have come out of the gravity room." Pan watched as her friend sprang from the bed and ran down the stairs. She slowly followed.  
  
Bra pushed past her father ignoring him as he left the med. Room. Her eyes were set on the regeneration tank where Raditz was. She ran up to the tank and gazed at her mate inside. Well Pan was right she thought he didn't kill him. She was thankful to see that he wasn't beaten nearly as bad as Geta was. Thanking Dende she sank to her knees to wait.  
  
  
  
Pan rounded the corner and ran smack into Vegeta. She would of lost her balance and fallen except for his quick reaction. Vegeta reached out and grabbed Pan's arms to steady her. Surprised she looked up and their eyes locked.  
  
Even though they were the same person their outer appearances were very different. Except for the eyes. Pan looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw the same simmering blackness as Geta's. They were one and the same. Vegeta frowned as he noticed the mark on her neck. He leaned forward and sniffed her. She had his scent. He smirked as he released her.  
  
"You should be more careful in your condition brat." Vegeta whispered before walking around her and disappearing. 


	21. The results are in

Okay these are sort of transition chapters, sorry but it must be done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Pan lay in her bed asleep as her worried parents watched her. Sighing, Videl grabbed her husband's arm and gently pulled him from the room. Gohan looked into his wife's eyes seeing his own worry reflected there.  
  
"I don't understand." Videl whispered as Gohan pulled her into his arms. "She's never been sick before."  
  
Gohan kissed her forehead as he held her. "I know." He whispered.  
  
Pan had done nothing much else except sleep for the last three days. Occasionally she would delight her parents by waking long enough to eat. Her power level was very low rising only slightly after she ate.  
  
Gohan had put off talking to Bulma since all the turmoil that they had recently had over there. Apparently Raditz had returned and Bulma was busy planning a huge wedding for him and Bra. Bra had called several times to check on Pan. Her own joy diminished by Pan's health. Gohan sighed as he sat Videl down on the couch and went to pick up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma arrived in her copter a couple of hours later. A small doctors bag was in her hand and Gohan ran out to greet her.  
  
Bulma smiled to Videl as she entered Pan's room. Videl was sitting on the edge of Pan's bed and she arose as Bulma walked up to her. Gohan turned on the light so that Bulma could see better. She let out an audible gasp as she how pale and fragile that Pan looked.  
  
Trying unsuccessfully to cover up for her blunder Bulma began to examine Pan as Gohan begrudgingly left the room. Bulma had known Pan all her life and it was hard to compare the energetic teen to the young woman before her.  
  
All her vitals were within range and Bulma was glad that she was asleep as she took out a needle to get a sample of blood. Pan shared her Grandfathers hatred of the things and it would of taken a super Saiyan to hold her down if she was awake. She took two vials so she would have ample to run several test. Covering Pan back up she made her way to the living room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked anxiously.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Everything appears normal. Well for a Saiyan at least. I took some blood so I can run some test. I'll let you know soon." Bulma said as she left the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat looking at the test results with her head in her hands, she bit her lip nervously. Thankfully all of the tests had come back negative except for one. She sighed wondering how she was going to tell Gohan. Actually she needed to tell Pan first but that wasn't possible at the moment.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" A soft voice asked.  
  
Bulma turned forcing a smile for her daughter. "I just got Pan's results back."  
  
"And?" Bra queried crossing her fingers hoping it was good news.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
Bra's eyes widened. They had only been together one night. "Are you going to tell Gohan?" Bra asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "I guess I don't have much choice."  
  
Bra nodded. "But I don't understand, why is she so weak? I mean she is part Saiyan."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Well when I was pregnant with Trunks I was so exhausted my dad developed sort of an ultra prenatal vitamin. Saiyan babies drain all the energy they can from the mother, the more energy she has the more they drain. It will take awhile for her to get used to that." Bulma hesitated and then added. "It might help if her mate was with her, Saiyans seem to draw strength from their mates." Bulma said as she handed Bra her watch with a red blip on it.  
  
Bra smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma headed out the door in search of Vegeta. She didn't really want to bring him, but there was no telling how Gohan would react and she needed Vegeta nearby incase he needed to be subdued.  
  
Her search ended in the kitchen. "Vegeta, I need you to come with me to the Son's."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Why, did you forget where it is?" He retorted. Bulma bristled but it was what she had expected.  
  
"No, Mr. High and Mighty I did not forget. I need to give Gohan Pan's test results and drop off some vitamins for her."  
  
Vegeta smirked, he wouldn't miss that for the world. He finished his food and stood up. "So your going to tell him she's with child or should I say children?"  
  
Bulma turned to him surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
Vegeta humphed. "And you're supposed to be the genius. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra and Raditz flew over the terrain her eyes fixed on the red blip on her watch. It was steadily increasing in size. Not much longer they soon spotted the silver dome and landed beside it. Bra pounded on the door to the gravity chamber and waited impatiently for it to open.  
  
She waited a few seconds before pounding again.  
  
Geta flung open the door yelling. "What do you want?!"  
  
Bra frowned "Listen here I don't give a crap about who you think you are but let me tell you something, you do that again and you will regret."  
  
Geta smirked stepping past the girl. His supposed future child. How bizarre. He was shirtless and sweat was streaming down his body.  
  
Raditz looked back and forth between the two. He wasn't quite sure whose side two take, either one would surely end in death or worse. He decided to stay quite.  
  
"What good is having a ki suppressing device if people keep finding me." He muttered to himself.  
  
Bra grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. "You self centered arrogant son of a bitch, your out here playing in the woods while Pan is at home alone."  
  
Geta frowned at the mention of Pan's name. "She is of no concern to me."  
  
Bra gasped at his audacity. "How can you say that? She never came back because couldn't. She's too weak to fly, or at this point even walk. Your child is sucking the life out her as we speak."  
  
Geta paused. "Child?" He turned away thinking.  
  
"Mom's on her way to tell Gohan right now. Who know what he'll do. If you care anything about Pan you need to be there."  
  
Geta refused to acknowledge Bra as he turned and headed back into the Gravity room. Bra watched enraged as he turned up the gravity and began training. She screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration as she threw down the watch and stomped on it. She took off into the air with Raditz following.  
  
  
  
Please review 


	22. The prince arrives

A/N Yes,yes,yes I know another short chapter but quality is better than quantity! (ducks flying objects)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Bulma landed in front of the Son's house. She forced a smile as she heard Vegeta grumbling about her driving. The door was opened when they got there and they were greeted by an apprehensive looking Videl. Gohan soon joined them in the living room.  
  
"Well?" He asked anxiously.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
  
  
Geta waited until he was sure that Bra and Raditz were gone before stepping out of the G.R. He thought of what the blue haired demon had told him. He frowned, he was right, it shouldn't make any difference to him. But it did. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he searched for his mates ki.  
  
He was surprised at how weak it was, his brow furrowed in worry. He could sense her confusion and her need for him through their bond. Cursing he leapt into the air.  
  
  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
  
  
"Um maybe you should sit down first." Bulma said carefully.  
  
Gohan glanced at his mate with concern before Videl took his hand and pulled him down to the couch.  
  
"Ah..Well there is good news and bad news." Bulma started out. She was so nervous she was almost shaking, Vegeta took a step closer to her to help calm her. 'Thank you.' She said telepathically.  
  
Videl's eyes were huge. "Please tell us what's wrong."  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, "Well the good news is that the disorder is only temporary, I brought some medicine to help give her some energy." She finished encouragingly.  
  
"What's the bad news?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"She's going to have a baby." Bulma said.  
  
"Two." Vegeta added smirking. Bulma gave him a dirty look and he glared back at her.  
  
Gohan looked at them shocked at first then he laughed. "Ha, that was funny Bulma, you almost had me. Pan can't be pregnant she doesn't even have a boyfriend."  
  
Next to him Videl closed her eyes tightly, she knew Bulma was right.  
  
Bulma smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Gohan, I checked it twice."  
  
Gohan stood up obviously agitated, "Well check it again then!"  
  
Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma protectively. "You know it's true, accept it."  
  
Gohan growled and his eyes flashed green as his ki soared. The house started to shake as the furniture was thrown around the room from the wind. Videl grabbed Gohan's arm "STOP IT!!! Please stop!!"  
  
Gohan looked down at his mate. Her pleading eyes were looking up at him. She was scared. Scared of him, he felt the energy leaving him as he pulled her to him and they cried.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at the couple. Vegeta in disgust and Bulma in delight. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Bra was still cursing as she flew slowly besides Raditz. He smirked, he was glad that she wasn't made at him. They both felt Gohan's increase in ki.  
  
"Oh no." Bra whispered as Raditz grabbed her and took off at top speed towards the Son's house. They arrived at the same time as Goku and Chichi.  
  
"What's going on?" Bra asked walking up to her mother.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Chichi asked Gohan who had finally composed himself. Gohan frowned remembering Pan.  
  
"Pan's still sick but she's going to be okay." Gohan said vaguely to his mother. Chichi grumbled, "Well I knew that."  
  
Gohan walked up to Bulma, "Okay let's see what you got."  
  
Bulma nodded before heading to Pan's room, Videl following the two. Chichi and Goku also went in as Trunks and Goten landed. Bra went over to fill them in.  
  
Bulma turned to Gohan and Videl to explain, how to take the pills. Chichi looked at them closely.  
  
"Those look like the ones you gave me when I was pregnant." She replied.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Well they're pretty much the same except stronger."  
  
Chichi squealed. "Great grandchildren!"  
  
"Mom, this is not a good thing, she's barley a child, we don't even know who the father is." Gohan said annoyed.  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes, men were so naïve. "She's older than I was when I had you!" Chichi retorted as Goku blushed.  
  
Goku yelled suddenly and Bulma snorted as she held up a small syringe. "What's that for?" Videl asked.  
  
"This is kind of a booster to wake her up, it should last for twenty four hours after that she can start on the pills. They should help."  
  
They all watched silently the only sound that could be heard was a soft thud as Goku fainted upon the carpeted floor. Bulma slowly injected the thick liquid and then removed the needle as she watched her patient closely. Pan blinked once then twice as her eyes finally opened.  
  
"Are you okay sweet heart?" Videl asked as Pan sat up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just hungry." She smiled as she heard Chichi squeal as she ran to kitchen.  
  
"I need to talk to Pan alone." Gohan said. Bulma nodded shooting Pan a small smile as she patted her shoulder sympathetically. Gohan drug Goku out and left him in the hall as he turned to Videl.  
  
"I said alone."  
  
Videl's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm involved in this as much as you. If you want to be  
  
alone, leave."  
  
Pan's eyes switched back and forth between her parents. They hardly ever  
  
argued, this must be serious, her eyes widened. Maybe they know about Geta.  
  
"Who is it?" Gohan asked Pan as he tried to keep himself from yelling. He looked down at his daughter. How could she be pregnant? She was his little girl. He wasn't ready to lose his daughter, not yet.  
  
She looked at him trying to hide her fear. "I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
Gohan started to speak but Videl put a hand on his arm quieting him. "Honey, as you know you haven't been feeling well. Bulma ran some tests and.well.your pregnant."  
  
  
  
Pan closed her eyes as her mother finished talking. This wasn't happening, she wasn't ready for this. She concentrated and could make out two little ki's. Twins. She smiled wryly. Figures, and she thought Dende liked her. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents.  
  
"Who is the father?" Gohan asked his anger evident in his voice as his eyes locked on his daughter.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to speak but was distracted by a movement by the window. There stood Geta staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Pan eye's were glued to him as she spoke his name.  
  
  
  
"Geta." 


	23. The conclusion

Okay, this is the last chapter! Alias all good things must come to an end. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and for those of you who haven't , well this is your last chance!  
  
I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Disclamer: Yada, Yada, yada  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Gohan bristled as Pan spoke Geta's name, he followed Pan's line of sight and growled seeing the Young Prince standing at Pan's window with his arms crossed against his chest. Geta's gaze was on Pan but slowly transferred to Gohan as he stood and walked towards him.  
  
"YOU! You monster, how could you force yourself on my little girl?" Gohan asked his voice quivering with rage as again his ki rose. He barely noticed as everyone squeezed into the room to see what was going on.  
  
Geta smirked, "She's my mate and I'll take her whenever and wherever I feel like it."  
  
An audible gasp was heard from behind him. Gohan looked at Geta's neck and felt a coldness creep over his heart as he saw the mark there. He growled low in his throat and took a step closer to Geta.  
  
Pan climbed out of bed and placed herself in front of Geta with tears in her eyes. "Daddy don't," She pleaded. "It's not his fault. It's..it's what I wished for." The tears flowed as Pan took in the look of horror on her fathers face. She barley registered the blur as his hand connected with her cheek sending her to the ground. Geta roared as he placed himself between his mate and her father. The tips of his canines protruded from his lips giving him an animal like appearance.  
  
Bra cried out and ran to Pan closely followed by Videl.  
  
Gohan ignored all of them as he continued to yell at his daughter. "What the hell did you wish for huh? To have Vegeta's baby?"  
  
Bra helped Pan rise shakily to her feet as she stood slightly behind Geta. Geta sensing her distress inter twined his tail around hers. Pan shook her head no at her father's question. She sniffed as she looked to Bra for support. Bra stepped up beside her and linked arms with Pan.  
  
"Leave her alone! It was my idea!" Bra said her blue eyes sparkling. "We wished for our perfect mates."  
  
"What?!" Gohan yelled in surprise. "Where on earth did you get a stupid idea like that?" He asked as everyone looked at Bulma accusingly. Bulma scratched the back of her neck nervously as Gohan's eyes landed on her.  
  
"Ahh I don't know, you know how kids are." She said flashing him a dazzling smile which did nothing to lift the dark look on his face.  
  
Gohan heard a deep chuckle and turned back to face Geta. "And what the hell are laughing at you coward? Traipsing around the woods with your little ki suppressor on. How pathetic."  
  
Geta's eyes narrowed as he silently reached over and removed the band on his arm. He put his tail back around his waist and faced his opponent. "Let's settle this old man."  
  
Gohan frowned at this, secretly he had always taken great pride in his youthful appearance. He smirked, "Why? Are you anxious to die?"  
  
Geta actually smiled at this, "There are worse things than death."  
  
"That's true." Goku said as everyone stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Dad, can you transport us to an area where we can fight." Gohan said his eyes still locked on Geta.  
  
''Uh..sure." Goku replied shrugging.  
  
Pan's heart froze. "NO!! Father you can't do this!"  
  
Gohan looked at his daughter, "This does not concern you."  
  
"Like hell it doesn't!" Pan said moving to stand in front of her father. "You of all people should know that fighting won't solve anything, even if you do kill him, I'll still hate you." With tears streaming down her face she turned and launched herself into Geta's arms.  
  
Everyone watched in surprise as Geta held the sobbing girl closely as he whispered to her so softly that even the Sayians in the room couldn't hear. Pan's sobs soon turned to sniffles as Geta gently wiped her tears with his hands before kissing her gently. He turned to Gohan with a look of determination on his face. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded as just about everyone in the room began to protest. A look of concentration came over Goku's usually cheery face as he used his gift.  
  
A soft breeze blew the hot air of the desert as Gohan and Geta faced each other instantly.  
  
Goku smirked as he disappeared to only reappear a couple of seconds later with everyone else. The others were located further away on a sand knoll. Gohan sighed.  
  
Bulma frowned, "I can't even see anything from here!"  
  
"That's cause you have weak eyes." Vegeta retorted.  
  
Pan stood with her hands clenched together. She turned to her mother beside her. "Why is Daddy doing this?"  
  
Videl sighed, "I don't know, at first I thought he was doing this for you but now I think he's just thinking of himself."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "The boy is finally following his instincts. The male is supposed to challenge the father for the right to mate his daughter. Obviously these new comers don't care about the old ways." Vegeta said giving Raditz a deadly look. Raditz gulped and moved behind Bra.  
  
Gohan attacked first dismayed as Geta agilely dodged his attack. He cursed himself for slacking in his training. Why couldn't she have picked a human? Getting into a rhythm the two matched each other hit for hit as they took into the sky and blurred out of vision.  
  
Pan watched anxiously, she was happily surprised that Geta was doing so well. She smirked she couldn't wait until everyone found out that he could trans form.  
  
Gohan growled, he was tired of toying with Geta and decide to end it quickly. He was getting hungry. "You know I'm going to kill you." Gohan said smirking as he powered up to super Sayian.  
  
"You can try." Geta said as he followed Gohan's lead and powered up also.  
  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled causing Bulma to wince. "He's only on this stupid mud ball for a month and he's already a super sayian!"  
  
"Quit pouting Vegeta." Bulma said patting his rear.  
  
  
  
Gohan smirked "Well I see you're strong but not strong enough." Gohan said as he ascended to level 2.  
  
Geta smiled "Well if you want to play rough.." Geta said as he formed a ball of energy in his hand. Gohan stared at the ball almost mesmerized by the swirling light energy as it continued to grow.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was watching from a far. "OH SHIT!" he muttered as he pushed Bulma out of the way and grabbed Bra and Pan from behind covering their eyes. Raditz smirking looked away from the glowing sphere that Geta had just released into the sky.  
  
  
  
Gohan watched as Geta released the orb. He looked on in confusion as Geta put his head back and seemed to be basking in the glow.  
  
Geta felt his power increasing, and he stretched out his limbs as he felt them expanding. Gohan watched in amazement as Geta transformed into a golden oozaru.  
  
"What are you doing? I can't see?" Bra wailed as Pan struggled weakly to break Vegeta's grasp.  
  
"Unless you want to turn into a giant monkey and plunder the earth I suggest you two settle down!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Wow!! That's amazing!," Goku said watching as Gohan tried unsuccessfully to take out the giant beast. "Those KI blast aren't even fazing him."  
  
Gohan tried to grab Geta's tail and was knocked into a mountain by a giant paw for his efforts. Geta opened his mouth and sent out a ki blast hitting Gohan and disintegrating everything around him. Gohan dazed climbed to his feet and barely missing being crushed by a foot.  
  
"I've had enough of this," Gohan said. Pulling his hands to the side as he blasted into the air. "Kame-"  
  
Geta roared.  
  
"Hame"  
  
Geta sent another ki blast at Gohan which he barely avoided.  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
Everyone watched Gohan shot up into the sky. The attack hit the make shift moon sending them both into space.  
  
Gohan smirked as Geta transformed back into his regular form, black hair and all, his body lay in the dirt prone and lifeless.  
  
Pan blinked as Vegeta released her and the bright sun blinded her for a second. Her eyes focused on the still form of her mate. She heard Bra gasp beside her but Pan only smirked.  
  
Gohan flew down and stood in front of the young prince smiling as he held out his hand to land a final blow.  
  
Everyone gasped as Geta sprang up kneeing Gohan in the groin and then hammering him to the ground where he lay doubled over.  
  
"Ahhh that would suck!" Goten said as Trunks nodded in agreement.  
  
Videl tried to hide a smile as Gohan lay quivering in the dirt.  
  
"Well Videl, looks like he won't need that vasectomy after all." Bulma said.  
  
Pan immediately covered her ears groaning as Chichi frowned, no more grand children, then remembering that she had two children she smirked eyeing Goten.  
  
Goten saw the look and cringed.  
  
Geta stood over Gohan not taking his eyes off of him. "Give up?" He asked smirking.  
  
Gohan gingerly sat up. He sighed looking over at Pan and then up at Geta. He nodded watching as Geta flew over to Pan.  
  
Pan scarcely dared to breath as Geta landed in front of her. She reached up and touched his swollen eye carefully. She could hardly believe that they could be together. Geta carefully pulled her to him taking in her essence. They had been apart for too long.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra yelled hugging her friend.  
  
Bulma stepped up to the couple. "You guys can stay at capsule, we have plenty of room!"  
  
"That won't be necessary." A deep firm voice said as they all turned to look at Gohan. "You guys can stay live with us for as long as you want."  
  
Videl squealed hugging her husband.  
  
Pan turned to Geta again. "I guess wishes do come true."  
  
Geta snorted as he captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
